


6 Feet Closer

by Art_Chaik



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Special, Christmas songs, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Levi's Birthday (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Quarantine, Slow Romance, Suggestive Themes, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art_Chaik/pseuds/Art_Chaik
Summary: The first Christmas holidays during quarantine have commenced and Levi doesn't even get a chance to indulge himself without his boss calling him up for a job. He is forced to transfer for three weeks in a different city, where he will stay with one of his roommate's friend. Despite not feeling up to it in the beginning, he eventually warms up to the idea and surprises himself when he actually enjoys his stay. What will also catch him off guard are the days that will follow as well as the relationship that is bound to happen by being under lockdown together.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 45
Kudos: 183





	1. All I want for Christmas is you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Christmas fic for you! Let me just say that this is a very fun ride of emotions, teasing and denial as well as temptation. I really hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing this <3

The first snow of the year was being announced on the news and you couldn't be happier. You lived for the white season, and despite currently being under lockdown, you still had a balcony you could enjoy the fluffy ice which you honestly wanted to make snow angels in.

Despite that, you were more than excited to spend your days curled up with a blanket around you, some hot chocolate and your favourite Christmas movie.

Sighing in content since it would be, in fact, a white Christmas, you switched off your TV and went to roll out your yoga matt. It was time for your quarantine workout. After putting on the appropriate clothes, you tied up your hair then proceeded in turning up the music playing from the radio.

_'I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_there is just one_ _thing_ _I need'_

"I don't care about the presents," you hummed along with Mariah as you searched through YouTube to find a good workout for the day. You set your phone down in front of you once finding a particularly challenging one, as you were feeling quite strong today, and wait for the instructor to state the first exercise. 

You sat down on your Matt and began your sit-ups, a smile on your face as you sang along to the Christmas classic. This day was going to be good, you knew it.

"All I want for Christmas is-"

...

"No."

Levi grunted, his face buried in his palm from hearing his boss's stupid plan.

All the raven had wanted this cold December morning was to drink his perfectly brewed tea, wear in his most comfortable clothes and sit by the fireplace to read. He was not in any mood to listen to Erwin's voice, let alone a business proposal.

"Levi, you don't understand-" Erwin was trying to explain but Levi cut him off with obvious annoyance. " _You_ don't seem to understand something Eyebrows and that is the meaning of no," Levi narrowed his eyes, out of habit. "And for your clarification, in this pandemic, no still means no."

A sigh sounded from the other line on the phone before there was a small pause. So, Levi took it as his cue to talk. "Erwin, I'm off for the holidays. I literally wished you Merry fucking Christmas yesterday in the office and now you want me back? You can't be serious!" Levi scoffed, still in disbelief from what he had heard.

"I know Levi, you deserve time off more than anyone, but, at the same time, not everyone is Chief Office Organizer," Erwin tried to tempt him by using his title yet he knew he wouldn't bite. "Oh shut your trap! Even you realize you're out of arguments of convincing me to take this job," Levi rolled his eyes, raising his cup to sip some of his tea when something else dawned on him.

"Why can't you do it, _CEO_?" Levi mocked, the rim of his cup just barely touching his lips. "Because they need me here, not in Maria." Erwin's patience was wearing thin and Levi knew it, however, he also knew that despite irritating and disobeying his boss, he would not be fired.

"Okay, so let me get this straight," Levi places his tea back on the little coffee table, just in case he got too mad and 'accidentally' broke it. "You want me to go to Maria for the remaining of my vacation to work on some deals happening there?"

Erwin's clear and well pronounced 'yes' didn't settle well with Levi. "And you want me to do this during quarantine?" Levi's voice was more emphatic but Erwin's was another 'yes', to which he also added: "you'll have the 25th and new year's all to yourself."

Levi exhaled through his nose sharply, rubbing his temple in distaste. "Wow, such generosity. Don't give me this much freedom Erwin, I may just take advantage of your kindness."

"Levi, I promise I'll make it up to you. You'll be out of commission as soon as you come back. You can even have a few days extra as it is the holidays."

"Damn right I will," Levi answered quickly, to which Erwin cleared his throat. "So is that a yes?"

Looking down at the book in his lap, that was bookmarked at just page three, Levi took in a deep breath. "Fine. But you honestly owe me big time, you tree."

Erwin's previous seriousness evaporated and was replaced with polite laughter. It always concerned Levi how his friend would switch from one personality trait to another that fast. "Of course. I'll arrange for transportation. Can you look into your available stays?"

Levi raised an eyebrow, "do you seriously believe there will be any place that would want a stranger to crash with them for three weeks? Are you aware of what times we live in blondie?"

"I am," Erwin replied and after that, Levi heard muffling from the other side of the line, a few words exchanged between what he could only guess was Erwin and his secretary. "Alright, now that this is settled I have to go back to work. I'll send you everything you will need for tomorrow as well as exactly what this business trip is all about, via email."

Levi's eyes grew in size. "Wait, did you just say tomorrow-"

"Have a good day Levi," and just like that, the line went dead.

"Fucking Eyebrows," Levi clenched his phone, "I'm going to kill him!"

"Who you going to kill? Eyebrows?" Hange entered the living room the moment Levi was about to throw his phone on the opposite wall. "He is sending me to Maria for three weeks. From tomorrow..."

Hange's jaw fell open and Levi clicked his tongue. "Close it. Don't want anything flying in your mouth."

"How can he do that to you? It's Christmas!" Hange furrowed her eyebrows and sat beside Levi on the couch, crossing her legs, criss-cross applesauce style. "Beats me. All that old man wants is to work," he sighed, finally taking another sip from his tea. The taste wasn't as pleasant as before.

"Are you seriously going to go? That is not fair," Hange stared at Levi as he shrugged his shoulders. "What choice do I have? It's not like I can refuse..."

Hange caught on to the meaning of his words before throwing her head back in the pillows behind her. "Oh God, this is going to torment you forever," she grumbled and Levi sent her a nasty side-glance.

"Anyway, where the hell are you going to stay? Nothing's open." "You don't think I know that?" Levi ran a hand through his hair, his lips snarling in annoyance. "All Erwin said was that he would set up the transportation. He left the shitty work for me."

Hange hummed, playing with the ends of her ponytail in thought. "Well, now that I think about it, I do have a friend that lives in Maria. From what I remember her apartment is in the centre so I'm sure it would benefit you."

Levi stared at Hange weirdly. "Are you honestly thinking of sending me off to live with a stranger for three whole weeks? During which we will have to quarantine together?" He almost laughed, "Hange you're insane."

"Well I don't see you sprouting any better ideas," she huffed with crossed arms and Levi went silent. He couldn't think of anything better, but maybe if he just- "Besides, wherever you went, you would have to 'live with a stranger'!"

She did have a point.

"And my plan is even better since I do, in fact, know her personally," Hange beamed sassily as if she had just roasted the shit out of Levi. Which has never happened. "Okay, you say all this but would she even accept?" Levi counterattacked, but Hange didn't falter. "There's no way she'll say no."

Hange pulled her phone from out of her pocket and stood up from the couch. "In fact, I'll call her right now! You go get packing Mr."

Levi didn't attempt to subtle his glare as he stood up, taking his mug along with him as he left for his room. Taking out his suitcase from inside his wardrobe, Levi took a deep breath as he processed what had just happened in the past minutes he was supposed to be relaxing in.

...

You were drying your hair just as you were stepping out of your shower when your phone began to ring. Looking at the contact name, your lips quirked up and a bright smile appeared on your face. Quickly, you went to your desk to connect the call to your computer.

On the screen, the video chat appeared and you waved in excitement. "Hey babe," you greeted your boyfriend, just as you were reaching out to grab the brush for your hair. 

Flynn smiled in return, albeit a little tensely. "Hey, sorry for not calling your these few days. I was busy," you nod your head while running the brush through your hair. "Totally understandable. Although, I would have appreciated a little text. I got worried."

He grimaced awkwardly, his smile dropping. "I was also thinking about something," his tone had you slowing your movements and you looked at the camera a little concerned. "What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?"

He didn't look hurt. At least, from what you could see on the video. "I'm alright-- _everyone_ is alright." Flynn quickly answered the moment he saw you about to ask. "We're good," he confirmed and your shoulders slumped. "Then what's the matter?"

You weren't liking the look on his face. He seemed determined about something but at the same time was very sceptical and hesitant to execute it. Your name fell from his lips in what you could only describe as a regretful tone and your back collided with your chair as something in you clicked.

"Are you-... are you breaking up with me?"

The quiver in your voice didn't go unnoticed by him and he opened his mouth for only to close it. He had nothing to say. 

You clenched your jaw and felt as your eyes began to glaze over, but you didn't let go of the waterfall. You didn't want to show any weakness. 

"Can you give a reason why? Was it something I did?" Your throat almost caused your voice to crack by the way it suddenly went dry, however, you controlled yourself. He craned his neck and looked around his room, not being able to meet your eyes. "It's not... You didn't do anything. It's just that..."

He reluctantly faced his screen so you could see him square in the face, his expression sorrowful as he tried explaining himself. "Listen, you are like the best woman I have ever had the chance of dating and every moment spent with you is amazing."

His words confused you, they just sent you deeper and deeper into your newly created downward spiral. "I don't understand, why break up with me then? If there's nothing wrong."

"It's because I can't take this loneliness any longer, alright!" He suddenly snapped and you jolted in your seat in surprise, which he quickly apologized for in a much gentler volume. "I love you. I really do but being away from you hurts too much."

His words were being awfully romantic, but the situation only caused your heart to break. "This is because I didn't want us to move in together," you came to the conclusion and Flynn nodded in confirmation. "I know we talk every day but it's not the same as being with you in real life. Don't you understand?"

You closed your eyes. Of course, you understood! You missed him terribly too, but he couldn't blame you for the distance. Instead of feeling sad about him breaking up with you, something else ignited in your heart. "You said that you would wait for me, Flynn. For when I would be ready. Why are you not sticking to your promise?"

His eyes grew double their size as he looked incredulously at the camera. "I didn't know there would be a pandemic going on! I haven't seen your face up close in over four months, goddamn it!"

Your nostrils flared and your teeth grit as anger began to bubble in your stomach. "So that's it? You're just going to give up on me?"

Flynn calmed himself down enough to speak, "I'm so sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'd rather search for someone else than wait around any longer." Your lips parted and frustrated tears welled up in the corners of your eyes.

"Do you hear yourself? How the hell do you think you're going to find someone in this situation, huh?" Before you let him attempt to answer you rose your hand. "Actually, scratch that, I don't want to know."

Your throat itched as a sob climbed in it and you squeezed your eyes tightly. "You're a jerk, Flynn. I hope you have the worst Christmas." And with the final word, you ended the call, tangling your fingers in your damp her as you cried.

...

"Huh, she ain't answering," Hange mused, looking at the screen of her phone before placing back against her ear. "I wonder what's keeping her busy."

She decides to make Levi some company as he prepares for his trip, sitting on his desk chair while watching him fold some of his shirts. "She didn't answer. Perhaps she's in a meeting."

Levi nodded, silently placing his clothes in the suitcase, in the most delicate way Hange had ever seen anyone pack. She usually just stuffed hers and prayed she'd be able to pull the zipper. "What does she do?"

Hange leaned her back against his comfortable chair. "She's a dietitian. Works for herself and runs everything," she explains and Levi hums, a part of him quite satisfied with the occupation. At least that meant that he'd live with someone healthy.

"And she still works during quarantine?" He wonders aloud and Hange nods her head, swinging her legs to make the chair spin. "Yep. Talks with her clients and keeps them on track. You know, like checkups. But from what I could tell, the last time I talked to her, doing video-calls is draining."

Levi could relate to that, just like the rest of the world. Despite him going to his office, most of his colleagues did not. The company was almost deserted, save for some important figures that were needed at the building to work. Same went for Levi, although, all he did was have meetings all day with his partners, who were in the comfort and safe haven of their homes.

Opening a small toiletry bag, he was placing the first items inside when Hange's phone began to ring. Both Levi and Hange looked up from what they were doing and she stopped her spinning to answer her phone.

"Hiyya! Long time no hear!" Hange greeted cheerfully, your name coming out almost like a scream.

Levi rose his eyebrow, only now realizing that he had not asked for your name. Rethinking it in his mind, he thought it had a nice ring to it.

Hange's bright smile became bleak as she listened to your side of the line. "Have you been crying?" That caught Levi's attention and he watched Hange carefully as she listened to you talking. "Oh I see... well, I'm sorry- ha! Nice one."

Her smile was back, although a little smaller and Levi was curious to know what you had told her. "So, I called you because I was wondering if you could do me a massive favour?" Hange nodded her head and Levi stood up to place a hand on his hip. 

He wasn't going to concentrate on packing until he knew whether he would actually be staying with you.

"Yeah... so, my roommate has business in Maria and, you know, because of the pandemic, he can't stay anywhere..." There was a little pause after Hange's trail and Levi's stomach clenched lightly in anticipation. "Oh really? That would be great! Thank you so much!"

Levi didn't let his guard down, despite your approval. He snapped his fingers to gain Hange's attention and she turned to face him. He mouthed to her 'three weeks' and Hange went agape for a second. "Would it be a problem if he stayed for three weeks?"

Another pause, this one longer.

The duration was a major problem. Could he stay at someone's place for that long?

After what felt like hours, when in fact it was mere seconds, you responded and Hange winked at Levi smugly. "You're the best! I will talk more with Levi and then email everything you need to know."

Levi felt relieved for a brief moment. At least he could cross that off his list. Turning his back to Hange, he continued to fold and pack his clothes as he had Hange's obnoxious voice as background sound.

...

You sat in the airport parking lot, feeling distressed. You hadn't slept much last night and that was mainly because of your distraught emotions 

They were literally all over the place, and all thanks to Flynn. You didn't even want to think about the bastard who broke your heart just before Christmas.

Sighing, you fixed the straps of your mask before exiting your car, making sure you locked it before walking up the stairs to the waiting area where you'd meet Levi. Perhaps he would be a good distraction for you. Keep your mind from wandering off to you asshole of an ex.

You checked your phone for the time. He would show up any minute now. For some reason, you felt nervous. Hange had described him to you as quite the intimidating guy. Always stoic, with cold eyes and the built of an MMA fighter.

A part of you was afraid that you wouldn't be able to bond with him and that the next few weeks would be a living hell for the both of you. You shook your head, ridding it from such thoughts. You were a positive person! People liked having you around, why would he be the exception?

"Ahem."

Your shoulders tensed up at the sudden and rather obvious attention-seeking cough. Oh shit, was that him?

Slowly you turned around with an awkward smile. For the first time in your life, you couldn't have been more thankful for the mask you were wearing. 

Once you laid your eyes on the person before you, you were completely surprised by what you were seeing. The man before you was... shorter than you had expected. He had black hairstyled in what appeared to be an undercut, just like Hange had described. And those eyes looking at you. Oh boy.

They were the most beautiful shade of grey. Not even fully grey, you could see details of blue splashing in his orbs, making them the most gorgeous pair of eyes you had ever had the chance to look at.

Your name snapped you out of your daze and he looked at you with a relaxed expression, or from what you could tell. "My plane landed earlier than expected. I didn't have your phone number so I couldn't phone you. Stupid Hange forgot to give it to me."

Your mouth fell agape for a second before you blinked rapidly. "Oh my! I'm so sorry, I hope you haven't been waiting for too long." The blood rushing in your body heated your face but Levi just waved his hand dismissively. "No worries. It was only ten minutes."

Biting the inside of your cheek, you reached out for some of his luggage. "Here, let me help you with some of-" "It's alright. I can take it." Before you even got the chance Levi clutched both his suitcases and bag, not letting you take anything. "Care to lead the way?"

It took you a second to understand what he meant before laughing nervously and nodding, walking with him towards your car. "So, how was your flight?" You asked politely, quite amazed by how he could catch up to you despite having to carry all that extra weight.

"It was fine," he answered and you frowned a little when he didn't say anything else. Hange did tell you that he wasn't one to talk. "Were they many passengers?" You asked another question, hoping to keep the conversation flowing.

"Well, no. Considering I flew with the company's private plane," he shrugged his shoulders and your mouth made an 'oh' shape. "Must have been nice to fly with space to stretch your legs," you joked and he nodded, but didn't continue.

You thought of asking him something else but stopped yourself. He was probably beat from his travelling. You didn't have to annoy him with any more talking.

After settling everything in your car, you got in and began to drive back to your apartment. Luckily the drive was only going to be twenty minutes tops. Perks of quarantine.

"I'm making chicken fajitas when we get home. I hope you're hungry," you attempt at conversing with him again. If he really wasn't in the mood, you would drop it. "I am," Levi replied, to which you smiled happily. "Everything at the airport was closed so I haven't eaten since five."

You blinked, looking at the time behind the steering wheel before taking a glance at his side profile, his black mask making his pale skin pop. "I'm sorry, but I don't remember there being a time-difference with Maria and Rose." You frowned, racking your brain in an attempt to understand what time he meant.

"There isn't," Levi stated, almost in a matter-of-fact tone. Your eyes widened in disbelief. "You mean to tell me you haven't eaten since breakfast? Levi, do you realize it's like nighttime right now?" You didn't mean to sound so rude, but you just couldn't believe it. He hadn't eaten in thirteen hours?!

"Yes, I understand," he said, his patience evident in his voice. "There was food on the plane but I don't trust whatever they serve."

You nodded your head slowly, processing his words.

"Okay... so I'll get straight to cooking the moment we get back," you noted in the back of your head as you got off the freeway. "Is it okay for me to take a shower while you make dinner?" He asked. His request was a bit odd. "Of course," you chuckled lightly. "I'll have to show you how to use the thermostat though. Mind waiting until I put the chicken in the oven?"

He just shrugged and you nodded your head.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

...

"Levi, dinner is ready!" You called out from the dining table as you set down the utensils.

You had arrived at the house a little over an hour ago. Thankfully the food didn't take too long to make and Levi wasn't a man to hog the shower forever. 

Hearing the door of the guest room open and close, you looked up to see Levi approaching, clad in clean clothes and without a mask. You gulped at seeing his handsome face. You never realized how seeing only half of someone's face in contrast to the whole could change their appearance.

Shaking your head giddily you sat down and he took his seat opposite you. 

"Smells good," he commented and you smiled softly. "Well, I hope so. My guests always deserve the best." He side-eyed you but didn't say anything. Instead, he dug into his food. You were pleased to see him using table manners notwithstanding him starving.

As you also took your first bite, you thought of what could be a good conversation starter. Instead, you asked him about his plans the next day. "I have to meet up with an executive at Shiganzina. Is that far from here?"

You bit your food before shaking your head. "It's a ten-minute walk from here, but I can drive you there if you'd like." He mimicked your movement. "No thank you. I'd rather walk."

"Alright," you said, then thought of something else. "What exactly is it that you do?"

Levi looked at you as he reached for his glass of water. "I'm Chief Office Organizer at the Survey Corps. We cooperate with the army by supplying them with paraphernalia and general provisions. I'm in charge of making sure whatever we order is the real deal."

"So like, you supervise the dealership?" He takes a second to think over your question, "yes."

You nod. "Did you use to serve in the army?" Levi gulped down his food to answer. "I did. Had been since last year."

Stabbing your fork into the piece of chicken, you thought about his words. "Why'd you retire? You don't look old." He eyes you again, this time you could sense a tinge of amusement in his expression. "How old do you think I am brat?"

Your jaw went slack at the name he just called you. "Did you just call me a brat?"

"Well you do look like one," he shrugs and you loose jaw quickly clenches. "You're probably young enough to be a brat." You were about to take his comment personally when you caught the light glint in his eye. He was teasing you.

"I'll have you know I'm twenty-five," you huffed, crossing your arms as he watched you. "I'm a grown woman, for God's sake."

He just rolled his eyes and made a weird clicking sound with his tongue. "You're too young." A small smirk planted on your lips and you pointed your index finger at him. "So, in other words, you're too old," you found the loophole in his words, which only had him shaking his head with a tiny grin on his face.

Hange's talk the day before came back in mind and you couldn't help but feel a little proud. Seeing him relaxed and smiling a bit literally threw your first image of him in your brain to the garbage. Your friend's words had not done his character justice.

"Thank you for the food," he wiped his hands with his napkin then brought his plane to you at the sink. "I'm glad you liked it," you gave him a smile before going back to washing your plate.

"You should go to bed. You must be really tired from today," you advised after rinsing your glass. "I will after cleaning my dishes," he replied to which you shook your head. "You don't have to do that. You're the guest and I'm the host."

"So does that mean for the next three weeks you'll be doing all the chores in the house?" His voice had a sharpness which almost caused you to shiver. He was being playful and you couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll have you do something, just not this. Not tonight old man."

You took the plate from his hands before he could stop you and he just sighed in defeat. "Alright then. Goodnight brat."

You rolled your eyes and wished him a good night as well. Just as you were soaping his plate you heard your name being called and you straightened up to find Levi just about to round the corner to his room. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

A small heat wave slapped both your cheeks and you just smiled, waving your hand dismissively just like he had done a few hours ago. "It's alright. I can take it."

He glared half-heartedly at you, to which you just smiled in return. With a nod he went into his room and closed the door, leaving you alone to hum Mariah's classic over the sink. 


	2. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I wish you all a Merry Christmas! As to those who don't celebrate it, I wish you a good day! I hope you enjoy the story as it escalates, cause from this chapter, things start to pick up. Anyway, have fun!

Your alarm blared next to your ear and you groan in annoyance. "Fuck," you grumbled, almost slamming the stupid device. It was a miracle how this poor clock had survived so many years.

Rolling over in your bed, you checked the temperature by lightly lifting the covers for only to shiver. It was _freezing_. It took you a few minutes but you finally dragged yourself out of bed, quickly slithering into your slippers and robe before the coldness of this December morning could transform you into an ice sculpture.

After using the bathroom you passed by Levi's room and found the door slightly ajar. You peaked inside for only to find in empty, the bed already made and his nightwear neatly folded at the foot of it. Perhaps he was in the living room?

You walked into the said room for only to be surprised. He was not here either. A frown creased your features but before you could even begin to conspire different scenarios you found a note under one of the fridge magnets.

' _Went for a run, be back by nine - L._ '

"Well then," you huffed, opening the fridge to pull out the milk carton, "I guess I'll make both of us some breakfast." And so you went to cooking, taking out your work-recipe book.

Half an hour later the front door unlocked and opened, which caused you to look up from your pancake flipping. "Good morning, how was your run?"

Levi took his trainers off at the front of the door, neatly placing them on the shoe rack beside your own. "It was alright. I just ran around the block since I'm not familiar with the place yet." You nodded, placing the final pancake on top of the small stack you made before turning the stove off.

"Were there any other people out?" He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. "I just saw a lady walking her dog. I wasn't expecting people here to actually wear masks."

Your forehead creased in question. "Why wouldn't they? We're supposed to be wearing them. Or else we get fined," you state the obvious and from the corner of your eye, you see him shrugging. "In Sina, they are too stuck up to wear them. They have the money to pay, they don't care."

A snort escaped your lips and you turned around to place the plate you made for him on the table. "I've heard some don't even believe in the virus." He nodded his head, eyeing the pancakes and juice you had placed on the table. "It's true."

Shaking your head you sat down and motioned for Levi to do the same. "Anyway, I hope you burnt enough calories because I made you rich in protein pancakes and some orange juice for vitamin C. It's good for especially this period we live in to take in as many vitamins as possible."

Levi sat in front of you and nodded, "thanks. Although you shouldn't feel obliged to pamper me. I know how to cook." You just smiled, eating from your oatmeal as he cut through the fluffy pancakes. "I want to. Besides, it's not like I have a lot to do these days."

He took a bite and hummed, making you feel happy. "So, what time did you say you're going to Shiganshina?" Levi swallowed his food before answering: "Seven."

"You sure you don't want me to take you? How do you even know how to go there?" Despite understanding that Levi was capable of doing many things on his own, navigating through a new city is no easy feat for anyone. "I have GPS, don't worry about it," he rolled his eyes and you pouted.

"Fine," you dropped the subject as you stirred your oats in the bowl, "do you know what time you'll be back?"

"From what I can tell they won't be needing me a lot today. Maybe an hour or two," he explained and you nodded. "Okay. Do you have any preference for dinner?" In your mind, you went through what you had in your fridge.

"You're the dietitian, I'll trust your judgement," he replied, to which you smiled at. "Hange told you, huh? Nice..." You couldn't help but chuckle. Levi finished with his pancakes and began to drink his orange juice. "By the way, how did you two meet?"

You blinked, then rested your chin on your palm in thought. "Well, we went to the same university and had some lectures together. Honestly, she was the one who approached me first," you giggled a little at the memory, reminiscing the day the crazy glasses-lady had sat beside you with a huge grin on her face.

"I can't lie I was a little scared of her the first few times we worked together, but I guess you get used to her with time," you looked down at your bowl, moving your spoon around in nonchalant shapes. "We parted ways when she went for her doctoral degree in Sina. But we still talk once every two months."

Levi nodded, wiping his hands on a napkin. "She is a handful, I'll tell you that," he murmured and you laughed lightly. "Oh right, you're her roommate! It completely slipped my mind." He looked at you for a few seconds before shaking his head, standing up from the table.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking back then," he commented to which you shook your head and followed him to the sink to wash your dishes. "My turn," he suddenly said and you looked up from where you were about to place your bowl.

"As if I'll let you clean," you huffed and he just narrowed his eyes at you. An involuntary shiver ran through you and you clutched the sink. "D-Don't look at me like that! It's scary," you quickly said and he just crossed his arms, not faltering. "It's supposed to be. Now, go, before I show you just how I disciplined brats like you in the army."

Something about the tone in his voice told you he was not joking. Your eyes squinted and you huffed before stepping away. "Fine, suit yourself. From now on then, you'll be doing the dishes."

You mentally smirked, knowing he would not want that to be the case. No man would ever willingly agree to do the dishes- "Sure," he agreed and your jaw almost slammed on the floor. "I'm sorry, what?" You probably didn't hear correctly. There was no way he just said what you thought he-

"I'll do the dishes. It's only fair since you cook and let me stay here," he said, in the most casual tone you had ever heard anyone talk about the dishes. You were star-struck. Literally stunned to silence.

This man, this gorgeous looking model of a man, wanted to clean for you? You shook your head, blinking multiple times before giving him an incredulous look. "I'm sorry, but what the hell is wrong with you?"

Levi side-eyed you, his lips a thin line as he washed his plate. "I like to clean, what's the problem?" "That you _like_ to clean?" You point out, your mind still not able to comprehend what he had just said. "I mean, I understand you wanting to clean out of courtesy, but not because you actually like it."

Levi watched as your face contorted into multiple expressions, very entertained. In all honesty, he could probably watch you struggle all day. Finally, you gave up, throwing your arms in the air before walking off. "The world has gone mad. This pandemic is going to be the death of us all."

He just shook his head at your words, a small grin playing on his lips as he scrubbed your bowl.

...

"Hey, do you mind if we put on some Christmas music?" You looked up from the book you were reading, eyeing Levi, who was also reading on the opposite couch from you. "Sure," he replied, flipping the page he was reading.

You smiled, getting up to switch the radio on. Thank God, Levi liked music. If he didn't, there would have been problems.

' _Oh, the weather outside is frightful,_  
_but the fire is so delightful._ '

You sat back down, picking up your book when you thought about something. "Hey, Levi?"

He hummed, waiting for you to continue as he kept reading. "Do you like snow?" Levi furrowed his eyebrows, probably wondering why the random question when he picked up on the lyrics of the song.

' _Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!_ '

"It's not bad," he replied and you nodded, playing with the corner of the page. "Do you prefer summer?" You ask, flattening the paper underneath your fingertips. "I'm not too sure," he thought about it then turned his head to stare at you. "What about you?"

You glanced at his insistent eyes, the colour somehow making you nervous. "Winter is definitely my favourite season. I just love the snow and the fact that we can stay inside to drink warm coco and snuggle in our comfiest clothes."

Levi nodded then proceeded to go back to his book. "I guess you're right. Tea is more enjoyable in the cold."

Your eyebrows almost shot off over your head at his words as you remembered something Hange had told you. He liked tea! "Hey, do you want me to brew you some?" You offered and he was suddenly looking at you again, this time his eyes holding back. "I'd rather you didn't."

"Uhh," you scratched the back of your nape out of awkwardness, trying to understand why he had said that. "I thought Hange said you liked tea. I guess I must have misheard."

To your surprise, he shook his head. "No, you heard right."

You leaned back in your couch, processing what he just told you. "Okay, then why don't you want some?" He didn't turn to face you again, this time he just concentrated on the words before him. "Because you'll probably make it taste shitty."

His bluntness caused your eyes to widen and your face to heat up. Hange had warned you about how direct he could be, but you hadn't realized he'd just be straight up rude. "Um, excuse me, but I'll have you know, I make excellent tea." You defended yourself, book completely discarded somewhere on your couch.

He didn't budge, instead, just turned to the next page. "Sure you do. That's what all brats say."

For some reason, his words seemed to ignite something inside your veins. You knew when you heard a challenge. "Are you seriously challenging me right now? Because I can prove to you how good I can make a damn cup of tea."

He spared you one glance before shrugging. "Take it how you like, I'm not drinking any tea unless I make it."

Without any control over your own body you stood up, wandering off to the kitchen with determination. "I'll show you who doesn't know how to make good tea."

...

You almost slammed the mug on the coffee table and Levi looked up from his book to find your smug smirk boring over him. "Enjoy, old man."

Placing his bookmarked book to his side, he straightened his back and raised his cup to his lips and you couldn't help but stare at the way he was holding it. It was... peculiar, to say the least.

He took a whiff of it and gazed into the golden water. "It's green tea with a mixture of mint and orange. A great blend to get into the Christmas spirit." Levi couldn't deny that he was actually enjoying the way your smile reached your eyes. It was nice to see genuine happiness than tired and serious faces. Seen too many of the latter while working.

Slowly he lifted the mug to his lips and took a sip, tasting the flavour in his mouth. It was sweet, and the way both mint and orange swirled together in his mouth was a satisfying combination for his taste buds.

He hummed, pulling it away to meet your eyes. "It's good," Levi admitted, his stomach clenching a little as your face lit up further. "Never thought a brat like you could make decent tea."

"Well now you do," you refrained yourself from sticking your tongue out, as it would only support Levi's nickname for you. "And don't ever doubt my skills in the kitchen Levi because I bet I know a whole lot more than you do."

At your words, Levi raised an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?" He teased, although his facial expression wasn't giving away his intentions. "You tell me."

Before he could say anything else your phone went off and you fished it out from your pocket. "Oh," your eyes widened in realization and you turned off the alarm. "It's time for my workout."

Levi almost tutted in disappointment at having your little banter cut short. He was actually enjoying talking with you.

"Hey," he snapped out of his thoughts to find your sheepish smile and he tilted his head as a motion for you to proceed. "Would it be a bother if I did my workout in here?" Levi stared at you questionably. "It's your apartment, why would I be bothered?"

"Cause you're here too," you almost put a 'da' at the end of your sentence but thought against it. "Do you, I don't care," he shrugged his shoulders as he drank from his beverage, enjoying the scent and flavour of it.

"Alright great," you smiled then scurried off to get ready for some exercise. Levi rolled his eyes. You were too considerate for your own good. He wondered if you were like that with everyone or just him because he was your guest. He made a mental note of this trait of yours.

A few minutes later you were out of your bedroom wearing some suitable sports clothes, with your hair out of the way. Despite his high tolerance of self-control, he did take a few sneak peeks at your form and he could not deny that you were quite pretty. Especially with your hair out of your face and your tight clothes he could really see-

_What do you think you're doing?_

The sudden hiss in his mind brought Levi back to his senses. Blinking twice, he only then realized that he had been checking you out. _What the hell Levi? You're not supposed to be aroused by this woman!_

Heat spread throughout his body at the idea and he quickly checked himself to make sure it was not _evident_. Sighing silently at himself from relief, he glanced at you again from behind the shield of his book. You were attractive, it was only natural for him to feel some sort of... tug. But that was just it.

Grumbling lowly to himself, he buried his face in the pages of his book when he heard the Christmas music become louder. Levi lowered the hardcover down and looked at you, for only to see you had already began to warm-up.

"Are you going to work out with Christmas music blasting from the radio?" Amusement replaced the heat in his body and he leaned his forearms on the back of the couch as he watched you smile widely and mouth along with the lyrics. "We have to enjoy the Christmas spirit while it lasts!"

Levi chuckled lightly. You were quite the character.

...

"You're doing that wrong." Despite having tried, Levi couldn't bring himself not to watch you as you attempted to use the weights you were hardly managing in lifting. You were caught by surprise at his words and almost dropped the weights. "I am?"

He jutted his chin up, resting it against his palm as he let his eyes wander over your arms, where the muscles were supposed to be working. "Yeah, you're meant to be using your triceps but instead you're using your biceps. That's why you can't lift your arms," a pause, a cheeky thought. "Or you're just that weak."

This time you didn't hold back, blowing a raspberry at him before looking down at yourself. You couldn't really understand what you were doing wrong.

"Here," Levi was behind you before either of you knew it, placing his hands on your arms. You froze under his touch, but when he moved to take a hold of your wrists, you didn't stop him. "You have to bring your elbows as close to your head as you can, then slowly lift your arms up to stretch out. One at a time."

You followed his instructions and Levi's touch moved along with you, his chest almost colliding with your back. You took a sharp intake of breath when you almost went flush against his body, causing your whole face to blow up from the heat.

Levi was no different, although he could hide his feelings much more skilfully than you. A part of him was wondering why in God's name he had acted on his urges to touch your skin but the other, more rational side, argued that it was so you didn't injure yourself. Yeah, he came to help you so you wouldn't hurt yourself.

"T-Thanks," you managed to splutter out as soon as you were done with the exercise and he nodded, concealing his growing interest. "No worries. Just be more careful. If you continued like that you could easily hurt you."

Just as he was about to head back to his seat, you called out for him shyly. "Could you perhaps help me w-with some more? I'm not too sure if I'm doing them correctly."

Levi's heart began to race slightly and to hide his eagerness he chose to act indifferent, "Tsk, you're a hopeless case."

All you did was smile.

...

The tell-tail skype tune halted you from drinking your tea and you placed it down to answer the group-call you were receiving. "Hey, guys!" You greeted with a bubbly voice.

"Hi! What's new with you?" Eren was the first to ask, a grin on his face as he looked at the screen. "I'm good, how about you?" You looked at the three people before you. "Oh, Armin! Is that a new haircut I see?"

He nodded, running his hand through his hair. "What do you think? Annie did it for me," he turned left to right and back again to give you the whole look and you nodded approvingly. "Wait, Annie can cut hair?" Mikasa asked, almost in disbelief. "I don't buy it."

"Maybe it's a new skill she picked up during quarantine," you shrugged and you all just snorted. "How are you coping?" Eren asked and the bubbly atmosphere turned a little bleak. "Well, it stings, I can't lie," you admitted and you received sympathetic expressions from everyone.

"At least Levi has been a good distraction these past two days."

At the mention of Levi, everyone perked up. "I'm sorry, who?" Armin questioned for everyone's sake and you quickly realized that you had not mentioned a single thing about his arrival. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, hehe," you chuckled a little awkwardly and all eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"So I have a roommate-" "YOU WHAT?!" Eren almost fell from out of his seat but Mikasa caught him just in time. "Jesus Eren, watch it!" Mikasa hissed but the man was too engrossed in what you had just told them. "What do you mean you have a roommate?!"

"Well, a friend of mine has Levi as a roommate and he has business in Maria, so she asked if he could come to stay here," you shrugged your shoulders innocently, your lips pouting as Mikasa suddenly glared at you. "Was this before or after you broke up with Flynn?"

You grinned sheepishly, "after..."

"In other words, you are using him as a rebound?" Armin got into the gist of things and your jaw fell, "what? No! I'm just helping out a friend!" Despite your efforts, your friends did not believe you. "Yeah, as if," Eren commented and you rolled your eyes.

"Oh shut it," you stuck out your tongue at them but Eren only wiggled his eyebrows. "Have you got some yet?"

A furious blush took over your face and you slid down in your chair, "don't say stuff like that! For starters, I can tell he's not into me." You crossed your arms and Armin scrunched up his nose. "He's gay?"

"No that's not what-..." A groan escaped your lips and you hung your head back. "You guys are insufferable."

"Well, how do you know he doesn't think of you like that?" Mikasa questioned and you craned your neck to look back at the screen. "He just... doesn't seem like the type that'd go for something this fast. This is only going to be his second night here."

Eren shook his head with a small smile, "we men are unpredictable when it comes to our urges. Just keep an eye on him." Your lips parted and you watched as Mikasa punched his arm. "Think before you speak stupid."

In return, Eren sent his girlfriend a dirty look.

As you were being entertained by the whole scene unravelling before you your phone began to ring and you excused yourself from your friends before muting yourself. With a smile, you turned to look at the caller ID but to your surprise, it was an unknown call.

"Hello?" You answered, expecting to hear from a new client. "Hey, it's Levi."

Your eyes widen, not anticipating him to be calling you. "Oh, hey. Is something wrong? Why are you calling?" You asked, and from the looks of it, your friends had caught on to your concerned facial features.

"It's stupid really," he grumbled into the phone and it took you a second before it clicked. A sly smile appeared on your face. "Levi..." You purred into the phone and you could tell your sudden change in tone had caught him off guard. "Are you lost?"

Silence. He wasn't answering.

Laughing to yourself, you shook your head. "Where are you?" You asked as you got up from your desk to put on your boots. "At Arthi River," he murmured into the phone, and you could sense a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "Ah, alright. You didn't wander off too far." You nodded to yourself, picturing exactly where he was.

"Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be there," you smile and without giving him any chance to speak you end the call. "Sorry guys, that was Levi," you unmuted yourself and told your friends. "He got lost on the way back to the apartment so I have to go pick him up. We'll talk some other time?"

They all agreed. "Use protection," Eren yelled out for only to receive a whack on the head. "Thanks, Mikasa. I'd have done the same," you waved goodbye then shut your computer.

Sighing you grab your coat, gloves and hat before leaving your apartment.

...

Turning around the corner of one of the shops, you finally reached the river. A smile appeared on your face. It had been quite a while since you'd last been here.

You reached the railing and walked alongside it, a few metres away recognizing Levi's figure. "Thought your GPS was going to be your navigator," you teased when you were close enough to be heard and Levi just gave you the stink eye. With the mask on, he looked like an assassin.

"The shitty app could take be to the company but couldn't bring me back," he huffed and walked by your side as you began to make your way back to your apartment. "Alright. Next time though I'll be with you just in case."

You didn't talk for a few minutes, just enjoyed the tranquillity of the night. No one was out, as they were too afraid. Besides, transportation was prohibited after ten and according to your phone, it was past nine. Everyone was playing it safe.

"Can I ask how you got my phone number? I forgot to give it to you yesterday," you suddenly remembered. "I had to call Hange and ask her to give it to me," he sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Had to endure her crazy cackling for over a minute before I got it."

Yep, that was Hange for you.

"I saved you under old man. Hope you don't mind," you tantalised but you didn't expect for him to pull his phone out and show you his screen in retaliation. "I saved you under brat 45#. So we're even."

You almost chocked on your own saliva, but then you straight out laughed. "Oh my God! How many poor people do you call brat?" He only shrugged, shutting his phone and placing it back in his pocket. "Too many to count."

"Apparently 45 is a number," you giggled. "I don't have everyone's number, you know. If I did I wouldn't be able to remember which brat is which."

You just shook your head in disbelief. "Amazing," you brought your sleeve under your eye to wipe away a tear. "And I thought I was special." He eyed you from the corner of his eye. "Consider yourself special, because you're actually the only brat I enjoy spending my time with."

His confession had your steps almost faltering. Levi noticed but didn't comment on it. Should he not have said that?

"W-Woah," you stutter, feeling your face heat up. "I don't know what to say to that. Thank you..." You replied, albeit shyly. The reaction you had to his simple statement felt a little too much for you. And you couldn't understand why.

A snowflake landed on your forehead and you looked up to see that it had begun to snow. "Oh, look. It's the first snow of the year," you quickly changed the subject and Levi followed your gaze to the sky. "That's nice," he said and you turned to stare at his profile. "It really is," you agreed, but you weren't too sure on what exactly.

Despite the cold weather, your body kept providing you with heat you couldn't seem to control. As your heart hammered against your chest, you sighed inside your mask and bit your lip.

Oh, shit. Here we go again.


	3. Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Happy New Year! I'm late, I know, but I still wanted to wish you all peace because we need this year to be different! Anyway, even though it's still not the Christmas holidays, I hope you'll continue reading this story. I was going to post more in the holidays but the amount of work my school assigned was unbearable as well as unfair. Like, seriously, who put a deadline one day after Christmas?! 
> 
> Well, nevermind me, this was a fun chapter to write! I really hope you enjoy it!

Your nose scrunched up and in the back of your mind, you could sense something. Still in dreamland, while sitting in the snow, the air around you shifted, and instead of pure white, a gold-coloured blanket enveloped your form. Uneasiness took over, the comfortable environment transforming into something new, unexpected.

The blue from above stirred and grey streaks decorated the sky's paleness. It caused you to stare at it in confusion and the combination tried to remind you of something. The golden layer rose off you in the form of crystals, joining the grey lines in dance above you. The fusion was beautiful to your eyes, your lips parting in awe when suddenly, gold attacked grey. The sky bled red, mixing with the two colours and morphing into something different, a dark shade of brown.

Before you knew it your alarm blared beside you and your eyes snapped wide open, your hands instinctively clutching your comforter in fright. Your arm outstretched to your nightstand to turn off the device. The dream you had been experiencing was still fresh in your mind and, for some odd reason, your heart pounded against your chest.

What the hell was that? You had no idea what you had just dreamt about. Yet, your consciousness seemed to understand, as your body shivered lightly. You felt your eyebrows furrowing in confusion. It wasn't scary. Just... weird.

Shaking your head, you leaned against the headboard and shut your eyes. The colours... the movements. You had no idea what to think of it all.

The scent you had picked up on in your sleep resulted in you opening your eyes again. Was that... bacon?

A small smile curled on your lips and you got up from your bed to walk into the kitchen. The sound of sizzling and aroma of cooked meat was what you first took in, then your eyes found Levi, who was bent over the stove.

"Good morning," you announced your arrival, not helping yourself as you admired his body from behind. He was ripped, you could give him that.

Levi's head perked up at your voice and he turned around to find you taking a seat at the table. "Morning," he replied and you stifled a laugh when you noticed what he was wearing. "I see pink suits you," you teased, your girly apron (a gift from your mum) tied around his neck and waist.

A small scoff escaped his lips then he proceeded in flipping the bacon in the pan. "All colours suit me." His cocky tone had you freezing in your seat before your face began to heat up lightly. You liked this side of him.

"I can tell," you retorted to which he sent you a small smirk before bringing the pan over a plate and placing the bacon on it. "So, how come you made breakfast?" You hummed, the food making your mouth salivate slightly. "I have to repay you somehow, don't I?" He shrugged his shoulders then brought the plate to you along with another filled with two omelettes.

You squinted your eyes at the concoction before realizing something. "Did you... use one of my recipes?" He raised his eyebrows at you, leaning his back against the counter before crossing his arms over his chest. "You noticed?"

Another smile appeared on your face when you spotted your roughly written cookbook. "You understood my handwriting?" You asked once he brought two more plates and some utensils, sitting in front of you after getting rid of the apron. "Trust me, I've seen worse," he commented and you chuckled lightly.

You thanked him when he handed you your food, taking a bite and humming in appreciation. "I can tell you've been working on it for a while," he pointed out and you were a little surprised at him for continuing the conversation. He had never really done that before.

"Oh, well, I've always wanted to create my own cookbook. You know, publish it and all," you shrugged, cutting the meat and popping it in your mouth. "Most of these recipes I've written are just drafts, however. I haven't had the chance to try them all out."

"I took a look at some, they seem promising," he complimented and the heat was back, lighting up your face. "Oh, thanks!" You murmured shyly. "Maybe I can find something to cook for Christmas."

At the mention of the holiday, you noticed Levi's expression shift, and that made you frown. He suddenly seemed gloomier than usual. You wondered why.

"Any preferences?" You egged on and he just shook his head, previous carefreeness completely gone. You didn't like the change. "I don't mind. You can do whatever," he finished his food a lot quicker than usual and got up, stationing himself behind the sink to start on the dishes.

A strange feeling settled in the pit of your stomach as you stared at Levi. "Hey, Levi?" You called out and he hummed, waiting for you to continue. You wanted to ask whether he liked Christmas because, from the looks of it, he wasn't too excited for the day. Perhaps, though, it was because he wouldn't be spending the day in his hometown. With his loved ones.

That caused you to feel bad. So instead, you chickened out, "you said you got to be at the company at 10 right?" He nodded his head as he scrubbed the pan. "Want me to take you?" You continued, trying to disperse the tension in the air. "I'm alright going," he responded. "I'll try to come back. I'll... call you if I need directions."

His voice strained at the end, causing you to smile again. You had to admit, he was a stubborn ass. "Alright. But don't stay out for too long, I don't want you getting sick," you teased to which he threw you a little glare from over his shoulder before going back to his cleaning.

...

Once you made sure that Levi was off to work you made a phone call. You looked from your balcony window to the street below, watching him gaze down at his GPS app before making a turn and disappearing around the corner.

"Hey! What's up? How's short treating yah?" Hange's booming voice had you cringing and you had to pull away from the device next to your ear. To save yourself from going deaf you put her on speakerphone.

"Hi Hange, it's going alright so far. I think he's warming up to me," you sat down in your desk chair and powered up your computer. "Ah, that's great to hear! So he hasn't insulted you or been rude to you at all?"

A small chuckle escaped your lips as you typed in your password. "He is rude, but in his own charming way. I suppose that's how he communicates with everyone."

"You couldn't be more right," Hange's grin could practically be heard.

"So, there was a reason as to why I called you," you drummed your fingers against the surface of your desk, trying to find a way to not sound like you wanted to pry. "Uh, I wanted to ask, does Levi like Christmas?"

Your question received a pregnant silence, and for a second you thought that Hange had hung up. "Hange?" You called out and she was suddenly back. "Oh yeah sorry! Why do you want to know?" Her words sounded a little edgy and you couldn't tell whether that was because of the connection.

"Well, I mentioned making a Christmas dinner and he seemed a little bummed out about the idea. Something I should worry about?" You asked. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask Hange. Perhaps it would have been better if you had gone to Levi than ask behind his back.

"Actually, the 25th is his birthday."

"What?!"

You were shocked. Levi had been born on Christmas day? How amazing was that?

"You mean to tell me Levi might be Jesus?" At your statement (or question, Hange wasn't too sure if you were being serious) she laughed, quite hard too. You thought she was going to bust a lung through the phone. "I guess to some extent, but yeah, he was born on Christmas."

This was some brand new information. It made you think. "Do you think I should get him something?" You pondered out loud, checking the date on your computer, you had a few days. "Uh, I don't know. I doubt he got you anything. The stay came out of the blue."

You hummed. "But still, I mean, this is a double celebration kind of thing. I feel as if I need to get him something." At your firm tone, Hange let out a shaky laugh. "You are quite something, I'll tell you that."

"What do you think he would like?" You wondered to which Hange responded with an immediate denial. "Hell no, I ain't getting tangled in that mess." A little grin appeared on your lips at her words. "Why not?" You had to ask.

"Last time I got him a present, let's just say it was used against me."

You could imagine the scene. Whatever she had got him must have been quite bad.

"Alright, I'll think of something myself," you shook your head, yet your previous question had not been answered and you had noticed. "So Levi does like the 25th? Christmas in general?" You circled back to the reason as to why you had called in the first place.

Hange took a deep breath before answering. "It's not like he doesn't like, it's just that something happened during the holidays a few years back," Hange explained with a soft voice. "It was during his time in the army, during a war. It's quite personal, I don't want to reveal anything he wouldn't want me to."

You bit the inside of your cheek, feeling yourself deflate in your chair. "No, no I understand. Don't worry about it. Then, should we not celebrate Christmas at all?"

"Celebrate it! Have a nice dinner! Maybe spending the holidays with someone who doesn't know will be a good distraction for him," Hange quickly exclaimed and you nodded. "I see," you were suddenly very deep in thought.

You had received quite a lot of information and you needed time to digest it all.

"Okay, well that's all I wanted," you said, not paying attention to what you were saying, too preoccupied with your thoughts. "No problem! Call me at any time!" She bid you goodbye and the call ended.

The moment silence took over in your apartment you opened a new browser on google, in an attempt to find the perfect gift.

...

"Hey, I'm back."

At the sound of his voice as well as the door's light click, you jolted in your seat. "Oh, you're here early-" You had to do a double-take at the time, not believing what your eyes were seeing. It was five o'clock.

You had been searching for a present for over 6 hours. And worse thing yet, you didn't find anything. Slumping your shoulders in defeat, you shut down your computer, so Levi didn't accidentally see your browser history, then got up to step into the kitchen.

"Didn't think you'd make it," you teased, opening up your cookbook to find something for you to make. "Don't be surprised, that was a one-time thing." He rolled his eyes after hanging his coat and placing his shoes on the rack.

"Eh, still. Couldn't help but worry for the old man rooming with me," you flashed him a wonderful smile and his eyes tightened when they landed on you. He sat down on the couch as you found a lovely recipe with potatoes. "So, are the deals legit?"

At your words, his features relaxed and he clicked his tongue in amusement. "I guess you could say that," he replied and you just chuckled as you began to peel the vegetables, after washing them of course. "Nothing sketchy then?"

He straightened himself and he looked at you from over the couch's armrest, "just what do you think I do as a job? I'm not some kind of illegal drug dealer. All I do is make sure they don't sell us short."

You shrugged, "I'm just guessing from all the NCIS and CSI episodes I've watched. How the hell should I know what it's really like." The little sound he made with his tongue almost caused you to laugh again, but you controlled yourself.

After an hour or so dinner was served and both of you were sat down at the table, eating your baked potatoes. Drinking from your glass of water, you noticed Levi's eyebrows were slightly scrunched together. "A penny for your thoughts?" You asked and he looked at you as if he hadn't realized he had been out of it.

"Actually, yes," he admitted and you nodded, looking at him expectantly. "Is it okay if I ask you a personal question?" He asked and your fork hovered over your food for a split second before shrugging your shoulders. That was quite odd of him to ask. "I guess. What do you want to know?"

He placed his utensils on the table and what he was preparing to question began to make you feel a little queasy.

"How does your boyfriend feel about you letting another man live with you?"

At his question, your eyes widened and you stared at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head. You had not expected that, at all. Seeing as he was staring straight back at you, you tucked a strand of your hair behind your ear, feeling your cheeks heating up.

"Well, he broke up with me the day Hange called to arrange this whole thing," you explained, not finding the strength to keep eye-contact. You didn't look up to catch him parting his lips in surprise. "Can I ask why?"

You also placed down your utensils, a long, low sigh escaping you. "It's not anything juicy. He just couldn't stand us being apart any longer. He'd rather be single than know he can't be with his girlfriend."

Your short version of the breakup didn't sit well with Levi. You could tell by the way he laced his fingers together and leaned his chin on his hands. "You mean to tell me that he broke it off because of the distance?"

You nodded, feeling a little self-conscious when Levi did not say anything else. Was he going to side with Flynn? Honestly, you couldn't tell. You hoped he wouldn't.

"That's such a bullshit excuse!" His exclaim stunned you. You met his eyes and, in the grey of his irises, you could see something had caught fire. Despite his expression remaining the same as before, almost impassive or downright indifferent, his eyes were a whole other world.

"Instead of waiting for this whole pandemic to be over, like a mature adult, he broke up with you? What baby does that?" Levi huffed a forced laugh, but it was full of exasperation, no humour whatsoever. "Don't tell me you cried about it?"

Seeing as the attention was back on you, you fidgeted a little in your seat and his fingers flexed for a moment. "I mean, I know that what he did was a jerk move and all but my relationship had just ended. Tears did fall."

Levi suddenly remembered Hange's phone call with you. How she had asked whether you had been crying and him wondering why. Your boyfriend had been the reason? _Ex-boyfriend_. That thought soothed something inside him.

But it didn't change the fact that you had been hurt for one of the lamest reasons he had ever heard.

"That scum bag didn't deserve you," he shook his head and leaned back in his chair. "You deserve to be treated so much better. Not by someone who wouldn't fight for you."

The sudden flutter in your stomach sent heat to shoot throughout your body. His words had such a strong meaning to them. And coming from Levi, they meant even more to you.

"T-Thank you," you stuttered out, finding it hard to keep yourself from showing just how much his words had affected you. "It's true," he scoffed, downing his water. "You're a good person. I may not know you much, but I damn well know when someone deserves my respect."

His words were becoming a little too overwhelming for you. Tears suddenly appeared at the corners of your eyes and your hand shot up to your face before you could control yourself. Levi noticed your sudden movements for only to realize he may have gone too far. He stood up from his seat and rounded the table.

Guilt took over him.

"Shit, I'm sorry. This is a touchy subject for you. I shouldn't have-"

Before either of you knew it you were hugging him. Arms wrapped around his torso and head placed against his beating heart, still sat in your chair. Levi stilled, pulse increasing its pace crazily at your touch. You two had never been this close before.

Your eyes were squeezed tight and your embrace didn't falter even when, after a few seconds, did you realize what you were doing. However, you didn't pull away. You had been deprived of physical contact for months. You needed someone's comforting warmth.

Levi somehow understood and cautiously placed a hand on top of your head, patting it softly. "There there..." He mumbled a little awkwardly, having no idea how to handle this situation. Thankfully it didn't seem as if you picked up on his ineptitude. "Thank you, Levi," you whispered under your breath and his patting halted. "I needed to hear that."

The way his heart skipped a beat made him drop his gaze to look at your tear-stained face. It pained him but at the same time caused him to feel relief by how sincere you were. Slowly he placed his hand on the back of your head and pulled you closer. "Of course," he responded, frowning as all the previous feelings faded away and what became a priority was your tranquil form against his.

...

You laid in bed, a smile stretching your lips as you stared at the dark ceiling of your room. Levi's words kept playing in the back of your mind over and over, not letting you think of anything else.

After crying a little and being comforted by him, you parted ways for the night. It was not awkward when you broke off the hug. You didn't feel ashamed for leaving a few tear-stains on his sweater. And you definitely did not wish for the ground to open and swallow you whole the moment you made eye-contact.

He was sympathetic, looking at you with softened features and an encouraging smile. Or something like that. You weren't quite sure if he had been smiling.

However, what you did know was that Levi was someone you could lean on, talk to and be certain he would listen. It set your heart ablaze and all you wanted to do was scream in your pillow like a teenage girl.

Choosing not to, as it would wake him up, you turned to your side for only to gasp. The time was 1 am. How the hell were you not asleep yet?

Shaking your head, you made yourself comfortable and tried going to sleep. But the giddiness you were feeling only energised you, causing you to sit up and pull your covers off your body.

Perhaps a cup of chamomile tea could calm you and make you sleepy. Or a glass of warm milk.

You got out of bed and made your way to the kitchen, deciding milk would make less sound. After heating it you took it on your hands and silently made your way back into your bedroom.

On your way there you heard a faint sound and you froze. You heard it again and you took a step back for only to realize it had come from Levi's room. As quietly as you could, you neared his door and tried to listen in. You weren't trying to disrespect his privacy. All you wanted was to make sure that he was alright.

Your eyes blinked a few times as you processed what you were hearing. It sounded like whimpering. Was he crying?

Biting your lip, you put on a brave front before softly knocking on the door. No answer. But the sounds didn't stop. Had he not heard you?

"Levi? Are you okay in there?"

"No..." You heard his voice. It was very weak and nervy. You almost hadn't caught it. Hesitantly you placed your hand on the handle then slowly turned it to peek inside.

Levi was asleep on the bed, covers tangled around his body as his face scrunched up uncomfortably. You made your way inside, placing your mug on his nightstand. Taking a closer look at him, you could tell he was sweating, his facial features twitching anxiously. At the closer sight of him did you realize that he was experiencing a nightmare.

You had heard from friends that it was for the best to wake him up, so he didn't live in fear any longer. So, you placed a tender hand on his shoulder and shook lightly, his lips frowning at your intervention. "Levi...." You called in a gentle manner, and you watched as his eyebrows knit together. "Please, wake up."

It didn't take long for Levi to jolt awake, his eyes instantly landing on you and his hand shooting to grip your wrist threateningly. You almost jumped out of your skin at the dangerous glint in his orbs but you realized that having fought in war has its implications.

He squinted his eyes warily and when he realized it was you who had woken him up he relaxed his hold, straightening up to lean his back against the headboard with a relieved sigh. "What are you doing in here brat?" He asked, his voice groggy from sleep.

In return, you unconsciously rubbed the wrist he had latched onto but instantly stopped when his eyes caught your movements. "I heard you from outside," you murmured, a sense of worry taking over you. "You weren't answering me so I came to check on you. Were you having a nightmare?"

Levi suddenly felt insecure. He looked away, bringing his knees close to his chest to place his elbows on. "I was," he breathed, his bangs hiding his face. "Thanks for your concern but you don't have to worry. I'm fine."

You caught the almost soundless crack in his voice, meaning he was lying. You looked down at your slippers, contemplating whether you should stay or not. He had listened to your own struggles earlier, why shouldn't you return the favour?

Placing a gentle hand on his bicep caused him to snap his head in your direction, and you refrained from flinching. All these sudden movements must have been a product of the freshness of his nightmare. He was never so abrupt with you.

"Do you want to talk about it? I've heard expressing yourself helps you mentally." You had expected a snarl or perhaps a snort as an answer since you knew how stubborn he could be. Instead, you received wavering eyes. "Why should I tell you?"

You didn't let his harsh words hurt you, you could tell he was still shaken. "Because you listened to me," you shrugged, trying to play it off cool, "I want to listen to you too."

His eyes softened at your sincerity and he shut them for a few seconds. "I... I don't want to," he whispered, shoulders tensing up. "I don't want to relive that dream."

"I understand," you responded almost immediately, before boldly sitting down beside him. He didn't comment on your actions, just watched as you made yourself comfortable on the bed. "At least, let me help you feel better." You looked back at him, a small, promising smile on your lips.

You outstretched your arms for him and he glanced at your invitation in hesitation. "I don't know," he whispered to which you just beckoned him with a curl of your fingers. "Come on, I don't bite," your smile only widened at your words but Levi was still reluctant.

Taking one last fleeting look at your determined face, he slowly and very carefully scooted closer to you, placing the side of his head on your shoulder. You both sat next to each other, your one arm coming to curl around his torso while the other rested on your lap. You rubbed soothing patterns into his back and he finally relaxed his muscles, fluttering his eyes closed.

Silently you reached out for the little radio on his nightstand and turned it on, finding the Christmas station.

' _Last Christmas I gave you my heart,  
But the very next day, you gave it away'_

You hummed along to the song, rocking your body from left to right as a way to lull Levi to sleep. Another, more comfortable sigh escaped him and his arm came to wrap around you as well. He felt warm and protected in your hold. He wondered if this was the way you had felt when he was holding you before.

As the soft Christmas song played in the background and the warm milk grew cold, Levi calmed down in your embrace. You were completely unaware of what you were doing to his heart.


	4. Baby, it's cold outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha... I love this story, I really do, but I hope it doesn't stretch out until March lol. However, with all this studying, it may be a possibility. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it!

Stepping out of the hot shower, you suddenly felt wide awake.

The previous night had been quite an experience. You had stayed by Levi's side throughout the majority of it and ended up falling asleep beside him, his head tucked in the crook of your neck as he also snoozed away.

Nevertheless, you woke up in your bed only an hour ago. At first, you had had no idea as to why you were there, then you came to the conclusion that he had carried you there while sleeping. After looking around in your apartment, you deduced that he had gone out for a run again. So you took the chance to take a shower, an attempt to wake you up as you hadn't slept the typical full eight-hours you needed to function normally.

After drying yourself and wearing some comfortable lounging clothes, you exited the bathroom, for only to find Levi sitting on the couch. He turned to you, meeting your eyes, hand wrapped around a mug. "I made us some tea," he said and you glanced at the coffee table to find, surprisingly, another mug.

Your damp hair clung to your neck as you made your way to him, only now realizing that he had been waiting for you to finish your shower. "When did you come back?" You questioned, picking up the mug to rest in between your palms. It was nice and warm against your skin.

"Just a few minutes ago," he replied and you nodded, looking down at your drink. Levi slowly crossed his legs and turned his body to face you, the calm demeanour he usually sported now just a facade. It made you concerned. "Is something troubling you Levi?"

You thought it was probably about what had happened the night before, but maybe he didn't want to think about it.

He gave you a steady look, almost as if contemplating whether he should answer you. A sigh escaped his lips and he slouched lightly, averting his gaze from yours to stare at his drink. "I wanted to apologize for last night," he uttered and your eyes popped open. "Levi, there's no reason for you to apologize."

Levi raised both his eyebrows in your direction. "Well, I did keep you awake for most of the night. That's one thing to apologize for." You shook your head, smiling softly and placing a hand on his thigh in reassurance. "Don't worry about it. Besides, we all have nightmares," you shrugged your shoulders. "Comfort is necessary."

He eyed your hand that was resting against him and you pulled it away. A few seconds went by as he thought his next words over. "If you want... I can tell you what it was all about." The smile was wiped off your face and you slowly bobbed your head. "I mean, only if you want to. I don't want to push you into telling me something you don't want."

His palm went to rest on top of the couch's armrest. "You deserve to know. You opened up to me about something personal, let me return the favour."

Something caused your stomach to churn and you had a slight idea as to what that meant. "Alright," you said and placed your mug back on the table. You hadn't even taken a sip from it.

"As I told you the first day, I used to be a military officer, a captain, actually." Your mind wandered off to the conversation you had shared that night and you nodded, staying silent. You figured it was best to not interrupt. "But before my promotion, I... had joined the military against my will."

Your body lightly leaned back at his words and your eyes widened a little. "I won't go into detail as to why. Regardless, I joined with my two closest friends at the time. We were all in that position," Levi took a small breath, his mind going back to the old days.

"Three years ago was when the titans surrendered and the war came to an end," he eyed you to make sure that you knew what he was talking about and you nodded. Of course, you were familiar with the Founder War. "It was during the holidays, our final battle. And it had lasted for days."

His voice strained at the end of his sentence and he cleared his throat. "Me, Farlan and Isabell, were situated to the outer right circle in our formation. We were the defence, the shield" he took a hold of his mug again and stole a small sip from it. You only tensed up. You didn't like how this story was going.

"The fields where we were fighting in were covered in complete snow. It was not rocket science for the enemy to come up with a plan to ambush us on the spot." Levi's fingers curled and gripped the mug, hovering it over his bent legs. "So many were shot at, so many of the soldiers were killed," he narrated, throat tightening as the clear memory replayed in his mind. "They fell lifeless in the snow, their blood staining it despicably."

You grimaced at the description, eyes tightening as you felt for him. "Thankfully, I had good enough reflexes to jump behind a tree for cover, just like my friends."

...

_"Levi!" Isabell's cry could just barely be heard over the constant firing of the bullets._

_The raven grunted in aggravation, quickly disposing of the useless ammo before reassembling his rifle. "Shit," he cursed under his breath as he took in the sight of the valley, multiple bodies already lifeless on the ground. "Are you okay?" He yelled out at his companions._

_"We are!" Farlan responded with equal volume, just as a bullet zipped right past Levi's profile. His eyes widened in surprise before he crouched down to the ground, trying to cover his head to the best of his abilities._

_He had been separated from his group. Farlan and Isabell were both behind the same boulder while Levi was at least ten metres away from them. He couldn't risk joining them. That'd mean the end for him._

_"What should we do?" Isabell called out to Levi and he just gnashed his teeth. "Stay low. They'll stop at some point. Then, we have to make a run for it."_

_"Are you mad?" Was Farlan's response, "What if they just wait for us to appear? We can't risk it."_

_"What other choice do we have? Big bro probably knows best!" Isabell defended Levi to which he just scoffed. "What else do you suggest then, smartass?" In the rain of all the bullets, Farlan caught sight of Levi's steel-hardened gaze. "We need a distraction."_

_Before anyone else could further proceed, the bullets stopped. Complete silence took over the battlefield, shutting everyone up._

_Farlan made hand-gestures to Levi, trying to explain to him what his plan was but Levi couldn't understand shit. Shutting his eyes from exasperation, Farlan leaned into Isabell and whispered something in her ear, which she nodded as her way of agreement._

_What happened next transpired in a blink of an eye._

_No one had seen it coming. One second there was complete stillness then an explosion was blowing up the boulder both Farlan and Isabell had been hiding behind. Levi's eyes grew so wide as he literally had had a front-row to his friends' bodies blowing up into pieces._

_Their figures were dismembered mid-air, landing on the snow with a distinct thud. Levi remained seated on the ground, shivering at the sight of his most loved people, his **last** loved people, dead. Right before his eyes, they had been annihilated._

_Levi became dizzy, sick to his stomach, as a ringing in his ears sounded like white noise. More explosives sounded in the background, but Levi could not seem to focus on them now. Standing on shaky feet, his enlarged eyes filled with tears as his gaze landed on Isabell's decapitated head._

_It had all happened in a fraction of a second._

_One moment everything was fuzzy, his eyes full to the brim with salty tears. Then the next Levi was running across the field, dodging every bullet attempted to strike him as he raged on towards the enemy. The one that had taken away his family._

_Levi couldn't even process how he had slaughtered all the soldiers behind their fort, all he knew was that he was towering over their leader, the barrel of the rifle pressed aggressively against his temple as Levi seethed with pure rage. He wanted revenge. Wanted to utterly ruin this man's life tenfold before finally killing him._

_But was that enough? Was it going to bring him back Isabell and Farlan?_

_At that thought, his grip on the trigger faltered, and the defenceless leader below him didn't take his hesitation for granted. He picked up his gun from beside him and aimed to create a hole right at the centre of Levi's chest._

_"LEVI!"_

_The alarm that underlined the loud call of his name snapped Levi out of his thoughts. But before he even got the chance to end the leader's life, a bullet went right through his brain. The man fell lifeless on the ground, blood oozing from out of the fatal wound in his head._

_Levi looked up from the sight for only to find his commander making his way to him at top speed. "Are you alright?" Erwin huffed, looking around at the mess that was the corpses around them completely stunned. "Did you do all this?"_

_The raven's jaw tightened and his fists balled threateningly at his sides before he abruptly pushed the blond to the ground. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Levi screamed in his face, wrapping his hands around Erwin's throat as he hovered above him. His dark glare could have pierced a hole through his heart had it not been for the depressing sight that was Levi's vulnerability._

_"YOU KILLED THEM! THEY ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

_"Levi, they gave their all to the cause. It's not-" "SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP!" Levi squeezed and Erwin gagged lightly, placing his large hands on Levi's wrists. "I wasn't the one who k-killed them, Levi, it was the Titans!"_

_"NO! HAD YOU NOT BROUGHT US HERE, THEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"_

_"In that place where I found you? It'd only b-be a matter of time." At his words, Levi loosened his grip and Erwin took a quick breath to fill his lungs. "Do you seriously believe that you could have survived in that dump? You would have all died had I not enrolled you in the military."_

_Levi sat back on his heels, staring down at his bloodied hands. "At least here, they enjoyed whatever time they had left."_

_It was true. Every bit of it._

_Erwin had granted them some kind of freedom, one they could have never even dreamed of. A life where they could wander freely, with no fear, no hunger, no darkness. Despite having just died, Levi knew that this life would have been preferred so much more than their previous one._

_Yet, he couldn't feel grateful at that moment._

_Not when he knew that he had just lost the only source of happiness he had left._

...

"The nightmare I had was a twisted reality. It just brought back memories from that fateful day."

You stared at Levi, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. He noticed and clicked his tongue, reaching for the box of tissues you had on the coffee table. "You know, you're too sympathetic for your own damn good."

A weak chuckle escaped your lips and you nodded your head in gratitude when he handed the box to you. You patted under your eyelids before wiping your eyes altogether. After lowering the tissue from your face, you stared at Levi's blank expression. Despite him not showing it, you could tell that he was still shaken by his nightmare.

"How have you been dealing with this burden for so long?" You finally spoke again, voice a little raspy for not having used it in a while. Levi flexed his fingers around his mug, the tea having gone cold for quite a few minutes now. "I just have," he shrugs. "I've gotten used to the pain."

You scooted a little closer to him, kneecaps touching. "You said this happened three years ago," he hummed in confirmation and you gulped dryly. "Has the pain reduced at all?"

He gave you a small looked. His eyes held all the emotions his face didn't. "Well, when the shock first came, it felt unbearable," he explained with an even voice, "then, as reality sank in... I guess you could say after mourning, I was better."

A nod was your response. "But it will not fade," you continued for him. Silence hanged over both your heads for some moments. You didn't know how to break it. Apparently, though, Levi did. "I didn't mean to make the atmosphere gloomy," he responded, his hand suddenly placing itself on your lap.

You blinked at him and he patted your thigh hearteningly. "Come on," he said, then stood up from his seat on the couch to take both your mugs and rinse them in the kitchen's sink. "Let's do something that'll turn that frown upside down."

Your stomach made another flip, this time, because of the warmth in Levi's tone. You didn't expect him to jump into a whole different mood so quickly. "Uh," you were left speechless. "What do you want to do?"

He just glanced at you from behind the sink and your whole face exploded at the suggestive look.

...

"I don't see why you like sitting out here," Levi huffed, zipping his jacket further up as you crouched down in the snow. "We'll both freeze our asses off if we stay out here for too long."

It had snowed the night before, quite heavily, leaving behind a layer of pure white on your little balcony. Because of your little walk in the snow a few days ago, Levi had found out just how much you enjoyed the weather, much to his discontent. "Snow is my childhood. Of course, I like it!" You smiled softly. "I used to play with all my friends for the whole day; building snowmen, having snowball fights..."

After securing your gloves and making sure they wouldn't come off, you buried your hands in a pile and creating a small snowball.

"Whatever you're planning, don't," his warning tone only caused your smile to widen and you turned around to show him the creation in your hands. "What do you think I am planning?" His eyes narrowed, but the playful glint in his eyes was obvious. "You're not initiating a snowball fight."

Your lips curled in a fake pout and you crossed your arms before a sudden idea came to mind. It was perfect and it'd definitely distract him from the previous heavy subject. "You know," you began, playing with the snow in your hands. "My friends and I also loved singing Christmas songs so-..."

You cleared your throat silently. " _I really can't say_ ," you began to softly sing and Levi raised an eyebrow at you, quite amused. "What are you doing?"

" _I've got to go away_ ," you continue, rolling the little ball in your palms as you took small strides on the balcony. " _This evening has been_ ," you pointed a finger at him and Levi just leaned against the doorframe, " _so very nice_."

"I'm not singing, brat," he clicked his tongue but he was honestly fighting back a smile. " _My mother will start to worry_ ," you twirled around, giving him a small wink and he just rolled his eyes. " _My father will be pacing the floor_ ," you continued, walking closer to Levi. "Come on Levi! Have some fun!"

He just slumped his shoulders, hanging his head as you placed your hands on the railing behind you. " _So really I'd better scurry_ ," you wiped the snow off the metal, leaning your back against it. " _Well, maybe just a half a drink more_?" You paused at the question, sending a pleading look Levi's way and when he sighed in defeat, your heart fluttered from joy.

"I'll put some records on while I pour." He didn't sing this part, but the fact that he had actually joined in made you very happy. " _The neighbours might think_ ," you extended one arm towards him as an invitation and Levi finally gave in, smirking softly. " _Baby it's bad out there._ "

His deep voice fit the song so well, it just had you clutching at the railing. " _Say what's in this drink?_ " You tilted your head as if drinking from a glass of wine and Levi snickered silently as he began to near you.

" _No cabs to be had out there_."  
  
" _I wish I knew how._ "

He came beside you and also placed his hands on the rail. " _Your eyes are like starlight now._ " You just bumped your shoulder into his. " _To break this spell_ ," he side-glanced you but didn't pull away. " _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_ ," Levi brought his hand to ruffle your hair underneath your beanie and you giggled. " _Why thank you_!"

You leaned your head against his shoulder and Levi almost stiffened at your closeness. " _I ought to say no, no, no sir_ ," you sang lower this time since you lips were just under his ear. " _Mind if move in closer_?" He felt warmth spread through his chest.

" _At least I'm gonna say that I tried_ ," you found yourself playing with the hem of his sleeve and Levi shivered. Suddenly, he turned to face you, causing you to pull away. " _What's the sense of hurting my pride_?"

" _I really can't stay_ ," your eyes fell half-lidded when you realized that he had inched closer, hands still clutching the railing. " _Baby don't hold out_ ," Levi was whispering now and your cheeks brightened from the close proximity.  
  
" _Baby it's cold outside_ ~"

You both remained face to face, noses almost touching. You felt a sudden urge to pull him closer by his collar, but you didn't. It was a cowardice action what you did next.

"Y-you're very pushy you know?" You quickly took a step back, lowering your gaze to the snow underneath you in embarrassment. It took Levi a second to regain his focus, a sense of disappointment taking over. He entirely forgot about the song in your little moment. "Well, maybe you'll like this instead-"

You looked back at Levi to tell him that these were not the lyrics to the song when- _SLAP_!

A snowball had hit you square in the chest.

Your jaw fell and you looked down at yourself, completely flabbergasted. Raising your head leisurely, you stared at Levi with pure disbelief. He, in return, just shrugged, the previous disappointment transforming into pride as he took in your expression.

"Oh, you're going to get it!" You pounced on him, in an attempt to push him into the snow. Levi, however, didn't even budge as you clang on him, instinctively catching you in his arms. Both of you heated up at the provocative position, with your legs wrapped around him and your arms pressing down onto his shoulders as he held you by your hips.

Flushing from humiliation, you hastily tried to get off. "I'm so sorry about that! I was just trying to-" Your foot stepped on a slippery tile and before you knew it you were falling, in the process taking Levi down with you.

You both landed in the snow with a groan, the cold seeping into your clothes instantaneously. "Was that your end goal, shitty brat?" He scolded gruffly, raising himself off you to stare down at your dazed expression. "Kind of. I wasn't meant to join you," you responded, before opening your eyes to look at him.

His features were relaxed again. The fact that he was comfortable and didn't hold back in letting go around you pleased you. Sneakily, you tried making a small snowball in your fist, for only to get it crushed by Levi's hand. "Don't you even dare."

You just smiled, laughing at his serious gaze then proceeding in pushing him off to stand up. "All right then, I think that's enough snow for today." You grinned innocently and Levi just grunted, yet didn't disagree with you.

You both dried off and wore some warm clothes, then settled down in the living room to relax before it was time for Levi to head to work.

Thankfully, neither of you addressed the elephant in the room, which had been your almost kiss on the balcony.

...

That night, with all the blankets that you could find in your room curled around you, you searched on your laptop for hours on end.

Eventually, just as the first rays of the morning sun were entering your room, you had found the perfect gift for Levi.


	5. I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I don’t want quarantine to end? I mean, I certainly want this whole pandemic to be over with and for everyone to be safe and healthy but-- I know that the gates of hell-SCHOOL (eh same thing) is going to make my life even more torturous. Like, I hardly go by right now, however, when school opens again all our teachers are going to just slap us with exams every day. I don’t want that. I really don’t want to have to go through multiple panic-attacks again. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Anyway I’ve completely gone off topic! This is going to be one hell of a chapter, trust me on that one! Hope you enjoy ;)

_Christmas Day_

Christmas music played from your earphones as you kept yourself busy in the kitchen. Levi had slept in for once and if you were honest, you couldn't be more grateful.

It gave you the chance to sneak into your little closet and take the wrapping paper for his present. You weren't too good at the art of gift-wrapping, but you did the best you could, slapping a little bow on top to hide the damage. After that, in the early hours of Christmas day, you snuck the package at the back of the tree in the living room, so there would be no way for him to find it or to remotely see it.

You had been smart enough to take the turkey from out the freezer before embarking on the endeavour that was Levi's present, just so it was defrosting at the same time. Now you could just lather up the meat and pop it in the oven with no real care in the world.

Humming to yourself, you failed to notice Levi's figure against the doorway of the hall, watching you prance around in the same apron he had worn a few days ago. Despite you saying it looked good on him, he couldn't deny that it looked even better on you.

His lips frowned at his own thoughts before he released a small sigh. Levi had completely surrendered himself to his feelings. He couldn't resist them any longer. He liked you, and as a matter of fact, he liked you a lot. It was frustrating for him, as he didn't want to deal with sappy feelings while he stayed here with you.

Or ever, to put it frankly.

Levi was not someone who'd romance his way to someone's heart. And he certainly wasn't one to be romanced either. Somehow, however, you succeded in worming your way into his brain and into that stupid beating muscle of his, making him shiver and redden around your presence.

It wasn't love at first sight. He didn't fall for you the moment he first laid eyes on you. In reality, the first day he met you, about a week ago, he was hesitant to even engage in any sort of relationship with you. As much as he considered Hange as his friend, he didn't want another version of her.

Since quarantine was keeping you stranded together inside your little apartment, however, Levi was forced to spend time with you, get to know you. He didn't expect you to be so... wonderful.

He never used that word to describe anyone or anything before, yet, he couldn't find anything more suited for your description. You were an enjoyable company, such a great personality and you were overall... beautiful in his eyes.

And the fact that you were not courted piqued his interested even further. It wasn't so much his fault as it was for his human instincts. The fact that you were available made you even more alluring.

Of course, he also couldn't forget how you took care of him that night when he had relived that horrendous Christmas eve. You were so compassionate, so caring. How could he not fall for you?

Watching you sway your hips, to whatever song you were listening to, and smile to yourself almost caused him to mirror your tranquil self. Perhaps it was time to finally make his presence known.

While chopping the potatoes, you were suddenly overshadowed by a form and you looked up for only to find Levi looking down at your creation. You pulled your earphones from out of your ears and grinned, placing the knife down on the counter.

"Good morning Levi! Merry Christmas!"

You purposefully didn't wish him a happy birthday because you wanted to surprise him with his gift later on. He hadn't told you about his double celebration, so you wouldn't bombard him with it.

"Morning, Merry Christmas to you too," his voice was a little groggy, mainly because he had only woken up about fifteen minutes ago. Nevertheless, he had showered and gotten dressed, made his bed and cleaned a little in his room. He wanted to look presentable to you.

You, however, were still in your warm pyjamas, with fuzzy socks on your feet. A complete contrast was the two of you.

"How long have you been at it?" He murmured, sitting on one of the stools in front of the counter to watch you slice the potato pieces gingerly. "Eh, about two hours," you replied, taking a glance at his form before looking back down. "Do you want some of my famous tea? I've already made some for me."

It wouldn't hurt to ask for some, since it was already made. "Sure."

At his confirmation, you instantly let go of your knife, scurrying to your teapot to pour some of the hot liquid in a mug. Levi had opened his mouth to scold you for acting so reckless but the child-like grin on your face caused by his agreement shut him up. He shook his head with the ghost of a smile. You really were such a brat.

"Here you go!" You slid it into his awaiting hands, probing your elbows on the counter to watch him as he took a little whiff. "Black with a tinge of cinnamon and clove. A perfect Christmas blend!"

Levi hummed at the taste, loving how great black tea tasted with the spices. "It is good," he approved and you clasped your hands. "Of course it is! Now, I got to boil the potatoes before I make the sauce..."

Your little rambling fell on deaf ears as Levi watched you move around. He enjoyed how your expression contorted every time something occurred during your preparations.

How your face lit up every time you tasted or found something you needed.

How your head hung when you made a mistake and a groan escaped from you.

How your eyebrows scrunched in concentration when you meticulously worked on a challenging task.

And how your beautiful lips quirked up when asking Levi to test something for you and he approved of it.

Shit, if Levi could guess how it felt to be head over heels for someone, this was probably it.

...

"So, what do you think?" You brought Levi to the dining table and he was honestly quite astonished by what you were showing him.

A full-out Christmas buffet; with a deep plate full of mashed potatoes, a small gravy boat, a bowl filled with boiled vegetables, cranberry sauce and, of course, the star of the show, the big turkey centred on the table.

"How the fuck did you find the time to cook all this?" He didn't attempt to hide his shock, checking his watch, "it's only three."

A big smile appeared on your lips and you took off your apron, folding it up and placing it in one of the drawers. "Well, I had meal-prepped yesterday night a few of the ingredients and I woke up early to cook the rest," you winked, freeing your hair from the tie you had been using to keep it out of your face (and food).

Levi watched as your tresses fell, liking how they framed your face so well. At your little smug grin, he shook his head, offering you one of his own, much smaller of course. "Nicely done," he commented, sitting down before you, laying a napkin across his lap.

Mirroring his actions, you filled your glasses with some red wine and raised yours towards his. "To a better 2021!" You spoke in a rather demanding, albeit cheerful, voice as if your words were going to become reality. Levi snorted, rolling his eyes but raising his own glass to meet yours halfway. "To a better 2021."

You both dug into your food, enjoying the flavours, textures and smells that had been created by your hands alone. Levi couldn't deny it, you were a talented cook. Everything he ate was amazing.

To say the least, it was a pleasant dinner, filled with jokes and laughter, story-sharing and many compliments (much to your delight). After being stuffed by the food, you slowly got up to put away all the leftovers, which were a lot.

"Thank you for such a great meal," Levi suddenly said from the sink, as he was wiping one of the plates dry. Your hands stopped from closing the container you had just stuffed with mashed potatoes, looking up to find him staring right back at you. "And I don't only mean the food. You've been a great person to be around. I couldn't have asked for a better roommate."

Your cheeks tingled with the tell-tail warmth that had become way too familiar these past few days with Levi. All you did was flash him one of your genuine smiles, closing your eyes softly to not look at him as your heart squeezed in your chest. "I am just happy you are enjoying it here!"

The response caught him a little off guard but he just looked back down at the task at hand, feeling his chest warm up. You were quite the unexpecting little thing.

...

"Here we are," you handed Levi his mug filled with tea and he nodded his head, grateful as always. "What is it this time?"

You sat right beside him, throwing a blanket over your lap and sipping on your own tea. "Well, why don't you give it a try? Tell me what you think?" He quirked an eyebrow at you yet didn't deny your suggestion.

You watched with keen eyes as he tasted the beverage, closing his eyes to concentrate on the flavour. "Black... with-," he took another sip and his eyes widened in surprise. "Is that chocolate?"

"I added a tad bit of cocoa as a sweetener. Do you like it?" He swirled the mug in his hands slowly, looking at the dark liquid before nodding and looking at you. "Really good. Everything today has been amazing."

You sat back on the couch, settling in between the pillows to get comfortable. "It makes me happy to see you enjoy Christmas Levi."

Both your hearts beat just a little faster as you gazed at each other, completely open for anyone to figure out your emotions. Levi was never one to wear his heart on his sleeve, yet somehow, you always managed to make him do just that. And despite you being much more animated than he was, he couldn't deny that right now you were the most vulnerable he had ever seen.

Seeing through you like glass. Able to read you like a book.

Suddenly, you stood up, your eyes not leaving his as they clouded with curiosity at your abrupt movements. "There's one last thing I want for today," you announced and Levi followed your figure as you knelt in front of the Christmas tree to pull a small package from behind it.

Levi's face went blank, but his whole body was buzzing with shock.

You had gotten him a gift? When? How?

He was stunned to silence as you sat back down beside him, extending your arm to him to hand the present. "I want to give you a little something. Happy birthday Levi!"

Eyes grew so large, you wished you had had your phone on you to take a picture. He looked... completely flabbergasted. You could tell that he had not expected for you to know of his birth date, and that just made you smile.

"I found out... honestly, how could you hide something like that from me?" You teased, your upper lip quirking upwards in a teasing manner.

Levi blinked a few times, taking in the shock before finally replacing his features. "Hange told you," he didn't have to ask, he was already sure of it. All you did was shrug, the glint in your eyes playful.

You looked back down at your hand, slightly wiggling the box to lure him into taking it but he just stared back at you. "I... I didn't get you anything though." He murmured, muscles tensing up as guilt coursed through his veins. Had he known you would be such an amazing person, he would have gotten you a great gift.

Now, however, he was left to feel uncomfortable as you had done so much for him, all on your accord, and he had nothing to express his gratitude with.

"I know," you replied to which he eyed you with a doubtful look. "I don't want anything. All I want is for you to accept this."

Not being able to contain yourself any longer you pushed the package into his chest, pressing it there until Levi stabilized it with his own hands. "I hope you like it," you whispered, eyes wrinkling by the warm smile you were giving him.

Levi's heart was squeezed in his chest, your beautiful gesture leaving him no words to truly express himself. So he settled with the norm. "Thank you... you seriously didn't have to." In this case, however, he meant it.

You just shook your head, the impatient excitement you were feeling wearing thin. "Come on," you urged encouragingly. "Open it!"

With complete diligence, Levi unravelled the Christmas wrapping, the happy snowmen staring right back at him drying his throat. He was eager to know what you got him, but he didn't want to seem childish in front of you. So he took his sweet time in unwrapping the gift.

He took notice of how carefully the packaging had been done.

Finally, he reached a velvet square box, and he hesitated for a second to open it. He looked up at you as if seeking for your permission to continue and your little nudge pushed him over the edge.

His eyebrows scrunched up together as his eyes laid upon a silver pocket watch and he tenderly picked it up to scrutinise it closer. It was used, he could tell by the rough edges and the shape had been lightly deformed to not be so much as a circle but more as a peculiar square.

"I think I have to explain a little so you understand what this is," you giggled, taking in his confusion. "May I?" You asked, referring to the watch and he handed it to you.

You moved close to him, so you were both sitting against each other and he could watch over your shoulder as you demonstrated it to him.

"This is a military pocket watch. It has been used by soldiers in quite a few battles," you began and Levi nodded, not being able to find the words to speak. "This specific watch has been handed down to many by many," you brushed the tip of your thumb over the button on the top then pushed it, causing the whole mechanism to shift and the glass to pop open.

Levi narrowed his eyes in concentration, something about the watch bringing him back to his days at camp.

You handed it back to him and he carefully grazed his fingers over the glass piece, wondering why you had taken it off.

"Look at the back," you motioned for him to flip it and his breath hitched at the date that had been engraved in it.

2017

His fingers traced the engraving, his heart heaving in his chest at the number.

This was the year he had fought in the Founder War. The year he had lost his friends. Lost his family.

How the hell had you found this?

"My father was also in that war," you explained as you saw the conflict in his eyes. "He died in the same battle your friends did. And, surprisingly, he had been your squad leader."

Levi's head jerked up at what you had said, but then everything clicked.

You did look awfully similar with his squad leader. Only now could he realize how much you both resembled each other.

"Because of you Levi, my father's death wasn't in vain," you whispered, voice straining as you tried clearing it with a soft cough. "You helped in giving his death meaning, value. Thanks to you my father went down knowing one of his soldiers was going to end this war."

Eyes became watery, but you didn't dare shed a tear. "That's why I want to thank you. Want to make sure that you realize just how grateful I am for you to have sacrificed so much, despite not being willing to in the first place."

Levi's whole body went rigid and he subconsciously clenched his jaw. "Your father... had been an incredible man."

You nodded. "He was."

He traced his thumb over the watch then flipped it back over, taking off the glass. "There's also one last thing about this watch," you murmured, voice trembling slightly. You pointed your index finger at a small, folded paper tucked behind one of the hands. He slowly took it out and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Isabell's and Farlan's military pictures.

"So you have something to remember them by," you grinned lightly, sniffing softly.

Levi's eyes felt glassy, his view of the beautiful gift blurring from unshed tears.

What you had done, what you had gifted him, had been the most thoughtful and treasured item he would ever own. And it wasn't just the gift that made it so special. It was the gesture. How, despite not having known him for even 10 days, you had gone out your way to get him something. Something so personal. For both of you.

"Happy birthday Levi..." You whispered from beside him once again and Levi rose his head to find your sweet smile waiting for him, eyes soft and gorgeous as they stared brightly back at him. He was completely at a loss for words. Levi had never been this helpless before. Had never been caught with no retort, no response.

He carefully placed the pocket watch back into its case, closing it gently before wetting his lips. "I didn't get you anything," this repetition of his previous words were his first verbal reaction to your gift.

"That's all right," you tilted your head, smile never faltering from your lips. "This is a special day for you, I just thought you deserved a little something."

But what you had done was not just some mere last-minute gift. It was the most considerate, most unbelievable present he had ever received.

His heart was ready to burst from out of his chest. With heavy eyes, Levi inched closer to you on the couch and you didn't back away when his hands were suddenly taking yours in his palms. "I-I want to give you something too," he gulped dryly, his whole body buzzing from the adrenaline he had felt from opening and discovering his gift.

You did not reply, simply stared in astonishment as Levi pulled you closer, so gently, so slowly, it kept you mesmerized the whole time. Your faces neared as well, noses inches apart as you both stayed close to one another. Breaths mingled together, eyes held gazes and warmth seeped throughout bodies.

One of his hands left yours and travelled up your arm, to your shoulder, it followed the dip of your nape then glided up from your jawline to your cheek, cupping it softly. "May I?" Levi breathed out, eyes falling to your inviting lips, yet waiting for your consent. He was too entranced to feel any sort of cowardice.

The whole time your mind was going crazy, trying to comprehend what in the fucking hell was going on. It all seemed to be happening in slow motion; the way you nodded your head, your eyes meeting his lips, the space between you becoming less and less until there was only a hair's length of distance among you.

One last glance at his half-lidded eyes was enough for both of you to crash into each other.

Lips moulded together like flames dancing around in the fireplace. Your eyes shut to enjoy the feeling of him against you, just as his hand went to clutch the back of your neck, an attempt to pull you even closer.

Your chests collided and you had to place a hand on his bicep to steady yourself, your breath hitching as he tilted his head to deepen your kiss. With your other arm, you hooked you elbow around his nape and he guided you to sit on his lap just as you parted to breathe in some well-needed air.

However, you didn't waste time to clash again, picking the pace as you pressed yourselves into each other, leaving no more for space save for the clothes acting like barriers. Barriers.

That thought caused you to slowly part, a string of saliva connecting the both of you when your foreheads touched as you leaned in. Pants mixed together, in a desperate way to catch your breaths and you stared at each other in a complete daze. As if you both were experiencing a dream.

Your whole body was lit up, fireworks setting off in your chest at the realization of what you had both done. What it meant.

His hands ever so slowly slithered down your body to rest at your waist, his eyes never leaving yours. There was something left unsaid that the two of you needed to address, yet, the fire still much alive, couldn't wait for much longer. It needed its fuel.

This time, you both gell into each other with much more fervour than your first. The intensity of your feelings came to play and you clung on to one another as if there was no tomorrow.

And you believed that.

Lips opened and accommodated tongues, hums and moans filled the silent room, satiating a building hunger that neither of you had known had even existed.

_More. Closer._

The thought occurred not only to you, as Levi's hands travelled even lower, to grab at your hips as his lips peppered down to take refugee just under your jaw. A light whine surprised you as it left your throat before you could even stop it, his ministrations only intensifying by the encouraging sounds you made.

"Levi..."

He left one last kiss against the skin of your neck then straightened up. The way your faces hovered over one another, how flushed and desirable they looked, it only made your stomach burn with feelings you hadn't felt in a long time.

"Please, make me yours..."

Your plea, your request, did not fall upon deaf ears. And Levi didn't have to be told twice.

His grip on your thighs tightened and you were suddenly hoisted up, your legs wrapped around his torso without a second thought. Your arms wrapped around his neck hurriedly and his lips found yours once again, angrily stealing your breath away.

Levi stood up and held you close as he manoeuvred through the living room, slowly walking towards the hallway when you pulled away to whisper in his ear: "My room."

His lips kissed you with a bruising force as he hurried his footings, opening your door and finding your bed, all the while still showing you just what he felt about you.

Levi pushed you down onto the mattress, breaking the kiss to tower over you. A small break for the both of you to catch your breaths, it mentally prepared you for what was about to follow.

Slowly he leaned back down, arms propping him up so your faces were close enough for you to notice every speck of blue in those beautiful grey orbs of his.

"I promise you, I'll give you the best damn present you've ever been given," he murmured against your lips, your heart hammering against your chest so hard, you thought he could hear it.

"Merry Christmas," Levi's lips mouthed just as his hands crept underneath the hem of your sweater. You could only roll your eyes back, mouth open as you let him do his magic.

"Happy birthday Levi."

_"I saw mummy kissing Santa Claus,  
underneath the mistletoe last night."_


	6. My only wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my lateness but I had studying for scholarship exams to do lmao. So this chapter is something else. This idea came to me before I even wrote the first chapter so I wanted to add it in. I will admit this was not an easy chapter to write. Too many emotions. You can probably tell where I struggled the most. I'm just not used to this style of writing. However, it is one of my favourites. Uh, life can be so unfair sometimes XD.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy it!

The bedroom was light from the sun outside your window. It seemed as if you had forgotten to draw the curtains the night before.

You squinted your eyes as you realized it was morning and you sighed softly before opening them hesitantly. It took you a second to pick up on the fact that your head was not resting on your soft pillow. On the contrary, it was laying on something hard. Hard and muscly.

Your brain began to finally power up and everything from the previous day came crashing down. You shifted slightly to take a look at what you were laying on, your eyes landing on a very muscular and pale arm.

Ever so slowly you rolled your body on your other side and your eyes almost popped out of their sockets when you practically collided with Levi's much awake and very much naked chest. He was staring at you with slight amusement, one corner of his lips quirked up. "Morning," he murmured into your ear and an involuntary shiver travelled up your spine.

"Good morning," you whispered back, moving your body so it wasn't crushing his bicep anymore. "Ah, finally. You have no idea how cramped it got," he sighed in relief, but despite his complaint, he wrapped his arm around your waist to bring you closer to him.

A small awkward smile formed on your lips as you stared at his half-lidded (bedroom) eyes. "Wasn't expecting for you to be this affectionate," you confessed and he just shook his head, his fingers coming to thread through your hair and brush it away from your neck. "What do you expect? I spent the night with you. Least I can do is return the favour."

His light teasing emitted a soft snort from you, the tension easing from your shoulders. Before you knew it, Levi was pulling something out of your hair and when he showed it to you, your whole face burned up.

A feather.

"Did I go a little too rough?" He eyed the feather in his hand, twirling it around absentmindedly. You could tell, Levi was enjoying your reactions. "I think it was just fine," you responded, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

A half-hearted glare met your gaze and Levi waved the end of the feather on the tip of your nose, causing it to wrinkle and for you to try and swipe it away. "It was good!" A pause. "Actually, it may just have been the best I've ever had," you didn't seem to have a filter this morning.

Levi's smirk widened only a little, yet you knew that your words had just boosted his ego. "Oh really? Well, that's good to hear." He glanced at the feather in his grasp before looking back at you. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did say I'd give you the best damn present, didn't I?"

Your face only heated up more and you squirmed in embarrassment. His chest rumbled with silent laughter and you poked at him in an attempt to make him stop tormenting you.

"I like you..." He suddenly said and you stopped your frantic movements to look at his serious expression. "I didn't get to tell you last night... we kind of got lost in the heat of the moment." You couldn't deny that.

Placing your hand on top of his, you lowered them both until he let go of the feather, and you laced your fingers together. "I like you too," you flashed him a fond smile and for a second you both went silent. Just revelling into each other's beauty.

Levi pulled you into him by the nape for only to let your lips touch, sharing a sweet and lazy kiss.

His hand freed itself from yours for only to entangle in your hair, adding a little more force into the kiss. A hum left your lips, feeling lightheaded. Levi was good with his lips, you could give him that. "Just so you know," you pulled away, panting softly as Levi's thumb came to brush the apple of your cheek, "I'm not the type of girl who just sleeps with someone she barely knows."

Levi lightly dragged the tip of his finger over your lower lip, with a hum. "I had a hunch you didn't."

You caught his wrist, stopping him from parting your lips. "What's that supposed to mean?" You couldn't help but muse. All he did was shrug, sitting up on the bed to rest his back against your headboard.

Staring at his bare chest, your mind began wandering off. Scenarios filled with his moving luscious muscles entered your head and you couldn't help but daydream. He had such a gorgeous body.

"Are you going running today?" The question left your lips before you could think twice and he rose an eyebrow at you. "Why? You kick out your one night stands in the morning?"

"Oh shut it!" You rolled your eyes, laughing a little to cover up the humiliation when he tugged on your arm for you to lean against him. Once situated in a comfortable position, Levi nodded his head. "Want to come with me?"

In return, you refused. "Trust me, I can't run for shit. Besides, I'll only slow you down."

"I can go slowly for you. I'm a patient man." Patient man indeed.

"Tempting but no. I'll freeze my ass off. You go, I'll do my workout while you're out, get it out of the way." You snuggled into his side, and his arm came to rest on your shoulder.

"... at least let me see you in those leggings."

A disbelieving snort leaves you. "Wow, suddenly we sleep together and you're a flirt? Didn't sign up for that."

"And I didn't sign up for it either but here we are, in bed together."

Levi received a smack on the chest but he just pulled you on top of him, kissing you with a smile.

...

' _Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year,_'

A relieved graon left your mouth the moment your back collided with the yoga mat and the workout was officially dealt and done with. "Finally!" You gasped out then slowly stood up to check the time.

Levi would be back from his run sooner or later. "Better get changed then..." You said to yourself, but a sudden idea lit up your brain and you smiled ludicrously. "-unless he'd like to shower together."

You were feeling giddy all over. These couple of days had been incredible so far and you had no clue what you had done to deserve Levi. It was the new, spicy and exciting feel of starting a relationship and everything was nothing but playful and fun.

Speaking of which, you heard a knock on your door and you turned around, just as you were wiping your forehead with your towel. Furrowing your eyebrows, you went up to the door to answer it smugly. "Forgot to take your-"

The wind was knocked out of your lungs, all words dying at the tip of your tongue when you saw the person behind the door.

' _Santa that's my only wish this year-'_

"Flynn?!"

There he stood, your ex-boyfriend, with a light layer of snow on his head and shoulders as well as a mask underneath his jaw. A small bouquet of your favourite flowers in his hands and a guilty yet hopeful gleam in his eyes. His grip on the flowers tightened the moment your eyes took him in.

"I missed you." He blurted out and all of a sudden it felt as if your whole world came crashing down on you. He what now?

"You what?"

"What is going on here?"

The addition of another voice caused your whole body to freeze up and before either you or Flynn knew it, Levi appeared behind him. Although he was much shorter, he looked awfully intimidating.

Your whole face displayed your anxiety, you had no doubt. The two men looked at each other and when Levi finally noticed the bouquet he leaned back on the heels of his trainers. "Who the hell is this?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Flynn eyed him up and down, then two pairs of eyes landed on your form, expecting answers. An involuntary tremble quivered your lips and you took a deep breath before speaking. "Flynn, this is Levi. Levi, Flynn."

They didn't shake hands, didn't even attempt to fake social endearment for each other.

Biting the inside of your cheek, you gestured to Flynn first, as you knew which one of the two would be the biggest blow in the gut. "This is my ex," you introduced and you watched as Levi's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. "And Levi is... my guest-roommate."

"Your what?!" Flynn exclaimed in an astound voice, completely taken aback by the information you just threw at him. "You have a roommate?! What-why? When?"

"Why do you care?" Levi stepped into the apartment, taking your side with crossed arms. His tone had an edge of accusation to it. Flynn remained under the doorframe, still stunned. He didn't even flinch at Levi's sharpness. "You can't be serious?" Flynn dodged Levi's question and he took a step forward, voice filled with disbelief.

"You literally didn't want us to move in together, yet you let a stranger come live with you?"

Your shoulders tensed up yet you couldn't bring yourself to argue with him. He had a right to feel angry. "He's not exactly a stranger-" You attempted to explain but Levi quickly interfered. "What about you? You let her go because you can't stand the loneliness but here you are, trying to win her back?" Levi scoffed, "you're pathetic."

Flynn furrowed his eyebrows at Levi then clenched his jaw in frustration. "Seriously who is this guy?"

Before you could let this whole ordeal escalate into something physical you placed your palm on the doorway, as if acting like a barrier between the two. "Look, Flynn-..." You took in another deep breath, trying to find a way to explain yourself. "Levi is one of my friend's actual roommate and he has come to stay with me for a few weeks for business-"

"So that's it? Nothing else going on?"

At his question, you deflated your shoulders then shook your head reluctantly. "No, that's not it."

Flynn stared at you with a lost gaze the moment you stepped backwards, for only to wrap an arm around Levi's torso. Levi himself didn't waste a second in drawing you close to him, a sudden protectiveness taking ove his senesr.

"I'm sorry Flynn but I've moved on-"

"Wait a damn second!" Flynn cut you off hastily, raising his hands in complete incredulity. "You mean to tell me that you found someone else in just one week? Is that how long it takes for you to recover and find someone? I thought you loved me."

Your whole face fell at his words and you sucked in a breath.

"Well, what do you expect?" Levi said, causing Flynn to snap his eyes at those solid grey orbs. "You broke her heart over the stupidest reason. The least you can do is expect her to find someone else."

"Is he just a rebound?" Flynn ignored Levi once again, taking another step closer to the both of you. The lack of distance began to make you feel uneasy. "Because if he is, I promise I can forgive you! You have no idea what lengths I would go for yo-"

"No, he isn't," you firmly stated and Flynn tensed up at your seriousness. He stared at you with broken eyes and it took all your willpower for what you were about to say.

"Flynn, I know that I wronged you, that maybe moving in together was what needed to happen in our relationship but-," you cleared your throat then unraveled yourself from Levi's hold. Your current lover looked at you yet didn't dare intervene this time. This was something you needed to do alone.

"It seems that this just proved that we are not meant to be."

"But what if-"

"There are no buts or ifs or anything Flynn! Don't you get it?" You burst out and he shuts his mouth quickly.

Your heart is speeding up and all your senses are on high alert. You are almost trembling from how suffocated you feel because of your emotions. "You gave me up and you lost me. So, someone picked up the broken pieces and put them back together." Your eyes welled up with tears and Flynn noticed. His stance weakened.

"I-I've really moved on. I like Levi now," you turned your head, to take a glance at Levi, and he nodded at you, taking your palm in his encouragingly. "I'm sorry Flynn... I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

You met his eyes again and the sight broke your heart. His whole face betrayed the way he felt as his pupils shrunk and his laboured breath escaped from his lips rapidly. The stems of the flowers were being crushed under the intensifying strength of his hand while his muscles tensed.

Never in a million years would you have imagined seeing him this broken. And never would you have guessed that you were the reason for his pain.

"Four weeks huh?" Flynn murmured and your brow furrowed in concern. His brown eyes met Levi's again then glanced at yours briefly. He wet his cracked lips then nodded his head. "You still have three weeks before you part, right? So, in other words, you are choosing something that won't even last."

There was no question for you to answer.

"I see," Flynn looked down at the ruined flowers then shrugged, "I wish you the best of luck then."

Flynn didn't even spare one last glance your way before leaving, closing the door behind him to leave both you and Levi in silence. The tears you have been previously fighting back now slid down your cheeks. A small sob raked your whole body and you turned around to face Levi.

He looked at with unreadable eyes.

"Do you seriously want me more?" He asked you softly. A serious question.

You nodded your head, biting your lip to keep the whimpers from leaving.

"Even if there is a time limit to our relationship?" A harder question, a tougher blow.

Again, you nodded.

Levi sighed, averting his gaze to the floor. "This is not fair. You don't deserve this," he murmured under his breath to which you responded with a tight embrace. "You don't either," you whispered in the crook of his neck.

For a moment, everything went still. The concerns and worries and tears halted. All you could feel was Levi's arms around you, his strong and safe arms. The ones you couldn't imagine not having.

All of a sudden you came to one conclusion.

You couldn't live without this man.


	7. Jingle bell rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because it is the romantic month, I decided I might as well challenge myself in ACTUALLY FINISHING THIS FIC! So, I am going to try and post all the chapters until the 14th! Wish me good luck! I hope you enjoy what is coming next ho ho... for now, enjoy some lovely fluff!

"Something's up."

You were startled by Levi's sudden remark and you looked up from your work to see he had stopped typing on his laptop. Blinking rapidly, you stared dumbly at him, trying to come up with a reply.

Seeing as you weren't going to cooperate just yet Levi placed his laptop on the coffee table then rested both his arms on his knees, facing you, waiting for you to say something.

Almost a week had passed ever since the Flynn incident and despite having a great time with Levi, something just kept bugging you. At the back of your head, all the time; while cooking together, having fun with one another, teasing and talking and generally having the time of your life.

The fact that Levi would have to go back didn't let you enjoy it as much as you would have.

And even though it bothered you, you didn't want to tell him. You talked about how he would have to go back to his normal daily life and he even asked you if this was what you wanted; to pursue a 'holiday' relationship. You knew you hadn't really thought this through, how you'd deal with yet another heartache.

But Levi didn't have to know.

"Nothing's up," you played it off cool, trying to feign confusion in your tone. But Levi was observant, you had realized that throughout his stay. "Bullshit," he muttered and all of a sudden he was pulling you forward so you were putting all your weight on your knees as he held your arms close. A gasp escaped your lips when your noses almost collided.

"I can tell there's something bothering you. What is it?" His voice was monotonous and it held a firmness which caused you to gulp. You didn't want to say it, you didn't want to appear so vulnerable. Besides, what if he broke it off now? Whatever it is you have?

So without a second thought, you blurted out the first excuse that came to mind. "I just have this client... she's insufferable." You huffed, your eyes falling to stare at the little space in between you both. Levi's grip on you loosened at your words. "...a client?"

"Yeah," you kept up the lie, trying to think if there was someone who you just felt could be tiresome at times. The problem is, you couldn't think of anyone. "She wants to lose weight but at the same time is allergic to almost everything. Like, it is really challenging to make something work for her."

Levi nodded slowly, eyeing you cautiously. You could tell he wasn't really buying it. "Are you sure that's what's been tormenting you for the past week?"

You bobbed your head.

"Not your stupid ex's visit?"

You shook your head.

His shoulders slumped and he lowered his arms to his sides as if defeated. Guilt began to eat at your insides; you didn't like this look of his.

"I know we've not been together for... long," he tilted his head to the side, trying to come up with the best words to explain your situation. "However, I want you to know that you can talk to me, about whatever, alright brat?"

His words struck a cord in your heart more than they should have. You liked this man so much, you didn't want to imagine just how dull and miserable your everyday life would become the moment he stepped out of it.

Your eyes glassed over, so as not to let him know, you buried yourself in his arms, hugging him lovingly. "Yeah... thank you, old man."

His palm came to pat your head before beginning to stroke your locks, getting more comfortable in this new position. You remained there, the tip of your nose brushing against his peaceful pulse as you controlled yourself from becoming a crying mess.

...

' _Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock  
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring  
Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun  
Now the jingle hop has begun_'

"You're in a better mood."

You twirled around in the kitchen to meet Levi's eyes, amusement raising his eyebrows as he watched you blend the dow in the glass bowl. "Hey, when did you get back?" Padding over to him, you leaned in to peck his lips as a welcome.

"Just now," he licked his bottom lip and you couldn't help but follow the movement. "What are you making, by the way?" He asked, taking a seat at the counter opposite the kitchen island.

"Well, I am baking some Christmas cookies!" You smiled, placing down the bowl to begin making the little balls that needed to be placed on the pan. "Want to help me?"

"Sure." He answered and your smile only grew. You hadn't expected for Levi to accept. This was a dirty job, he was bound to get some flour or icing on himself.

Levi rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and you marvelled at the veins that popped out. Even the simple notion of his forearms was a sight to behold.

"Okay then!" To distract yourself, you pushed the first batch into the oven then proceeded in placing another pan before Levi. "We'll be making two batches. The first one is already halfway done so we can start on the second one."

Levi nodded, looking at your computer screen to read the recipe.

A part of you was hoping that you'd both share one of those romantic movie moments where you just have a food-fight, however, you doubted Levi would ever be up to it. Yet, you wanted to give it a try...

"Can you hand me the flour?" Levi asked, extending his arm in your way and waiting for the bag to be placed on his palm. A sly grin stretched your lips as you quietly opened up the bag. "Sure thing."

Biting your lip, you hovered the flour over Levi's hand then poured half of the package on it. Levi jolted back at the action, flour flying everywhere and landing on his pants and floor. He snapped his eyes at you instantly, taken completely by surprise.

"You said to hand you the flour didn't you?" You cheekily exclaimed, shrugging your shoulders nervously. He was still staring at you, as if waiting for you to do something else. You refrained from gulping when he finally narrowed his eyes.

"I did say that, didn't I?" He muttered lowly then went back to making the batter, after taking the flour package himself.

Despite the music playing in the background, no other sound could be heard. Goosebumps appeared on your arms as Levi focused on the recipe, not sparing you a single glance.

A small pout settled on your lips as you prepared the mixer. Did you upset him? That wasn't your intention at all. All you wanted was to home some fun couple time together.

"It's ready," Levi announced and you nodded when he slid the batter to you so you could mix it. You had one of those manual-mixers, you couldn't really afford those big fancy automatic ones. "Thanks," you replied, tone a little bleak as you couldn't depict from his voice whether he was annoyed by your previous shenanigan.

Turning on the mixer, you began stirring the batter in a slow motion when, all of a sudden, Levi's chest collided with you back. A yelp left your lips. "What are you-" "I said I'd help you, didn't I?"

His arms snaked over yours and he gripped the handle of the mixer, as well as the bowl. You were trapped between the kitchen island and Levi's body, forced to watch as he took control of the task.

Relaxing your hold as you soon realized that Levi was doing all the work, your dumb self didn't notice how Levi's arms tensed around you.

In a blink of an eye, Levi was tilting the bowl towards the edge of the counter and began to stir the mixture in your direction, causing the batter to fly on you. "AH LEVI!"

Bits and pieces from the dow stuck onto your shirt and face as you were trying to push Levi away from you. He was too powerful for you to even budge. Levi was chuckling from behind you, enjoying how you struggled against him.

"Payback you sneaky bitch," was Levi's husky whisper in your ear as half of the batter ended up splattering you.

Your whole face exploded from heat at his breathy voice and before you knew it Levi was turning off the mixer and you were turning around to wrap your arms around his neck. Taking the message, Levi lifted you up then placed you on the counter, slamming his body against yours.

"I've got to admit, that was good," you murmured against his lips and Levi huffed, before capturing your lips with his in a eager kiss. Your fingers instantly shot up to tangle in his hair then pulled on the strands when Levi nipped at your bottom lip.

Both of you groaned at the feeling, wasting no time in indulging in each other. "You should have known," he breathed between kisses, "being messy with me isn't the best idea."

His hand trailed down to your waist, lingering at the edges of your jumper. "It got a reaction though, didn't it?" You responded, to which Levi just stared at you with a flustered expression.

"It damn right did."

Despite his previous claims, the mess you both left in the kitchen afterwards didn't seem to phase him.

...

"Oh, it's snowing again," you took a peek at the darkness outside from behind your blinds, feeling giddy all of a sudden. "That just means more money wasted on heating." Levi dismissed your eagerness as he prepared for bed, slipping his nightshirt on.

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist. Think how beautiful tomorrow morning will be," you sighed, getting underneath the covers to join Levi. "Yeah, cause having to be careful not to slip on my ass while running is such a lovely experience," he sighed as he pulled you close.

You rolled your eyes at his words then faced him in bed. Levi watched as you extended your arm to brush some stray locks away from his eyes. "Speaking of snow, tomorrow is New Year's Eve. What do you want to do?"

"What is there to do in this pandemic?" He furrowed his eyebrows, to which you just smiled. "Oh, you know what I mean. Do you have anything special in mind? Any traditions?"

He thought about it, his eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds. "Not really. You?"

The smile on your face relaxed into something resembling nostalgia. "Well, every new year's eve my family and I build a snowman using my father's old military clothes. We put the badges on and everything," a giggle escaped your lips, as you travelled back in time to the previous years.

"We started this tradition a year after his passing. In some way, it was to have him celebrate the end of the year altogether."

Your sad face urged Levi to brush your cheek tenderly. "That's sweet, although it must be a pain to have to wash that uniform after." Levi's lips lifted lightly at your happier eyes. "It is. My mother always washes and presses his uniform just so it is ready for this tradition every year."

A small laugh followed your words. "Once, it hadn't snowed and we had to literally use mud to make the 'snowman'. It was so gross." "I bet," Levi fake-gagged and all you did was laugh even harder. Despite knowing that this was a rather cluttered tradition, Levi wouldn't make fun of it.

"It's a shame we can't do it this year," you frowned again. "And why can't you?" He suddenly asked, to which you squinted your eyes. "Well, his uniform and honorary badges are all at my mum's house. Just building a snowman wouldn't be the same."

"Who said everything is at your mum's house?"

You sat up on the bed, untangling yourself from Levi's warmth. "I don't follow," you murmured in confusion. Levi straightened himself on the bed as well, quirking an eyebrow up mischievously.

"There is one thing we can use."

...

Tears brimmed at the corners of your eyes as you watched Levi put the final touches on the little snowman. You, unfortunately, couldn't go to the park to do your little tradition because of social distancing, meaning you had to use whatever snow had piled up on your balcony.

It was enough, however, when Levi pulled away and presented to you, his meticulous detailing.

A two-layered snowman, with Levi's black beanie on the top as well as some buttons from your sowing kit as eyes and a mouth. You had taken a carrot from the fridge to use as the nose and stuck two small twigs to the sides as arms.

It was cute how Levi had also wrapped his scarf around it.

But what made you tear up was the fact that Levi had stuffed at the centre of the snowman his pocket watch-which had actually been in your father's possession a few years back.

Not wanting to cry as the tears would just freeze your face even further, you pulled Levi close to you and kissed him gratefully. "Thank you... you're amazing," you murmured to which he just rubbed your ribcage, in an attempt to warm you up more.

"Your father would be so proud of you," he whispered to you and the waterworks were preparing to let loose. "Levi stop it! You're going to make me cry."

A small chuckle was heard in response.

You took a picture of the snowman to send to your mum then, after some convincing, had Levi join you in a selfie with it as background. "This is stupid," he commented, but you knew he didn't mean it from the little smirk on his lips.

"No it's not and you know it."

"Yeah."

You both headed back inside, after taking back Levi's clothes to wash and the watch as you didn't want it to rust. Making some hot beverages for the two of you, you leaned against the counter with a dreamy look, watching Levi as he searched through Netflix for a film you could watch.

You didn't want him to leave. He was just... the perfect one for you.

At that thought you sighed sadly but made sure to plaster a smile on your face. You straightened up to pour the tea then headed back to the couch to snuggle with Levi.

...

"Wow, I'm tired," you blinked, cracking your knuckles over your head as you stretched on the couch. The movie had just ended and both you and Levi were wrapped around each other, with a blanket to keep you warm.

"Go to sleep then," Levi replied, to which you just shook your head and fell right back into his arms. "We still have half an hour to go. There's no way I'm missing my New Year's kiss," you huffed as if it was obvious.

"And who said you're getting one?"

At his little teasing, you stuck out your tongue but he just pinched your cheek, causing you to whine. "Stop it!"

"Then you stop acting like a brat."

"I will when you stop acting like an old man."

The bickering only continued as time flew by and before you both knew it, there was a pillow fight going on.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you win grandpa!" You ducked at Levi's throw, grinning triumphantly. "As if you can beat me brat," Levi caught the pillow you threw at him and used is as his own ammo, barely missing you."

You ran around the house like two little kids at a sleepover, hiding behind couches and counters to save yourselves from receiving a blow.

However, the fact that you were wearing socks on a slippery, marble floor didn't occur to you and as you were making a sharp turn around the kitchen island, you slipped and fell on your knees.

"Shit!" You whined at the sudden concentration of heat at your kneecap, a stinging bruise probably beginning to form. "You stupid brat," Levi knelt down before you, letting his pillow go at seeing you hurt. "Watch where you are going!"

Levi rolled your pants up to look at the damage but just sighed to himself. "It's nothing. Not like you don't have bruises from yesterday."

His words sent more heat to rush through your body, this time to your cheeks. "Hey! You liked it."

"Never said I didn't."

Your eyes looked at Levi's in embarrassment but he just shook his head with a small smile. His arms came to wrap around your waist and he pulled you on top of his lap. His eyes glanced down for a second before he swiftly captured your lips, kissing you passionately.

The sudden motion caused you to instantly melt against him and you happily reciprocated. Eyes quickly fluttered closed as you enjoyed the feeling of his embrace. Parting from you slowly he stared at you with half-lidded eyes.

"Happy new year."

Your eyes flew wide open and you looked up at the clock on the kitchen. "Wait, it's already midnight?!" Indeed, it was. "We didn't even get to do the countdown..."

"Hey, you incompetent brat. I'm still waiting for you to say it back!"

His teasing tone broke a smile on your face and you pounced back onto him, almost knocking him flat on the floor with a grunt. "Happy new year Levi!"

_May 2021 be a better year for us all._

**If only that was how the universe worked.**


	8. Baby, please come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thisssss is going to be one chapter that hits in the feels. I bet you all know what's coming but the inevitable is here unfortunately. I tried making it emotional y'know? I'm trying to practice on that type of writing. It's really hard.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy and pls let me know, did it hurt?

You walked with a tense rhythm on the pavement, lower face buried in your scarf as the winter air slapped your exposed skin.

You have a little over a week left with Levi. That thought just couldn't escape your head. Even as he had his arm hooked around your elbow, holding you close, the dreadful reality wasn't letting you go from its grasp.

A sigh escaped your nose and Levi cocked an eyebrow at you, slowing the pace. "Want to head back?" He asked, noticing how your face was glowing from the cold. Levi couldn't see it, but you bit your lip in embarrassment. You hadn't wanted for him to pick up on your mood.

"No," you looked back up at him and smiled, the wrinkles under your eyes showing him that you were okay. "It's nice out here. A little cold but enjoyable."

His eyes didn't falter as they continued staring at you, unreadable. With his black mask on it was even harder to figure him out. Eventually, he looked away, "yeah, it is." He hummed and suddenly, his arm untangled itself from yours. His hand proceeded to slither down in between you for only to bury in your pocket.

You almost let out a gasp, wondering what he was doing when his fingers found yours and he pulled your own hand out to meet the cold air. "What are you-"

Next thing you know he was shoving your now entangled hands in his own pocket, an action that caused you to be even closer to him. "I can see you're cold," his murmur could barely be heard and it took you a moment to take in the situation.

He was warming you up.

Heat spreaded across your cheeks and a smile appeared on your face without your control. You had a sudden urge to tease him about his out of character romanticness but fought against it. You didn't want to ruin the mood.

"Thanks," you stuck to his side and he nodded in return, continuing your little walk before going back to your cosy apartment. Despite his simple response, he squeezed your hand in his.

...

"Shall we light up a fire? I bet the atmosphere will become romantic tenfold!"

At your suggestion, you received a pinch on the cheek, which only had you giggling when you saw his silver eyes. "Stupid brat," he replied and you just smiledd at him. "You didn't deny it."

"Just get the wood ready. I'm going to change out of these filthy clothes." He pecked you swiftly before letting you go to wear something more comfortable. He really was a clean freak.

Sitting down on the carpet, you began to stack the logs in a triangle when Levi's phone lit up on the coffee table. You took a peek for only to see Levi had a few messages from someone called 'Eyebrows'.

"Levi, you got some texts!" You announced as you focused your gaze back on your handy work.

A few moments later Levi was back in the living room, a clean sweater and sweatpants on. 

"Who's 'Eyebrows'?" You mused just as you lit a match. Levi clicked his tongue as he picked up his phone and checked his notifications. "My boss. Before you ask, he has the thickest eyebrows I've ever seen on a person. They're literal caterpillars."

You laughed at his words and you noticed how his lips lightly quirked up. "Sorry, he wants me to call him. I'll be back in a bit," he looked up at you and you nodded. "Take your time old man, I ain't going anywhere."

After successfully igniting the fire and making sure it stayed lit, you stood up and headed to the kitchen to make some tea for the two of you. You were still a little cold from your walk outside so when you set the water to boil you ran to your closet to pull out a couple of blankets.

A cute idea stirred in your thoughts and you decided to lay them on the floor. You couldn't help but squeal silently to yourself at how picturesque the moment really was. You two laying by the fire, cuddled up with a steaming cup of tea each, all couple-like. Maybe share a kiss or two.

Hearing the kettle's whistle you quickly snapped out of your thoughts and went back into the kitchen to pour the hot water into the mugs. Your eyes narrowed a little when you realized it was awfully silent in the house. 

Apart from the crackling of the flames, nothing else could be heard. The walls of your small apartment were thin, so you'd expect to at least hear the hum of Levi's voice as he talked. 

But nothing.

Carefully you carried the tea in the living room and placed the mugs on the coffee table. You made yourself comfortable in front of the warmth and sighed as your back hit the blankets. 

A few more minutes passed by before the sound of the bedroom's door creak made you lift yourself up from the floor. Levi appeared in the living room and you smiled at him, picking up your mug to take a sip from it. "Everything good?" You teased comically but to your surprise, he shook his head.

You furrowed your eyebrows, hovering the rim of the mug near your lips as his eyes stared back at yours with hesitance you had never seen before.

"I have to go back home early."

There was no time for anyone to stop it. It all came crashing down too fast.

One moment you were living in a dream-like fantasy, all excited to spend the rest of the night by the warmth of the fire, then the next thing you know hot water is falling onto your lap, burning you in the process.

You screeched sharply, jumping up and dropping the mug on the blankets, succeeding in not mashing it. "Shit! Are you alright?" Levi was at your side in mere seconds, wiping at your trousers frantically so the burn wouldn't sting as much.

The pain didn't even register as you replayed his words in your head, over and over and over. Until it clicked.

"Y-You're leaving early?" Your voice was small, the shock still had its effects on you when Levi snapped his gaze to meet yours. Both of you remained still as statues, your eyes the only way you communicated.

You're leaving me?

I am. I'm sorry.

Lips quivered and you bit down on them, breaking eye-contact to rest your gaze on your now numb thighs. "When?" You asked, your palms splaying on top of your jeans. 

"In two days," he replied, just as softly and you grimaced. "I see..." You hummed, nodding your head. All previous emotions had completely flown out of the window. Off with the winter wind, never to return.

"They need me back at Head Quarters."

You had expected this. You knew this moment was going to happen.

But you hadn't expected for it to come this soon. You were supposed to have a few more days to prepare, to control your reaction when it would happen. 

No. The world decided to play a cruel joke on you. A very, very cruel joke.

You could tell that Levi was having a hard time coming up with anything else to say. It was just as hard on him. You couldn't blame him.

Clearing your throat, you patted your lap one last time before meeting his eyes again. Those very agitated and confused eyes.

"Well then, I guess there's no time to waste, huh?" The tears threatened to fall as you gave him a watery smile.

Levi could only admire your strength as he nodded his head. Then, they two of you clashed together, in a desperate attempt to one another.

...

You watched as Levi took out his luggage from the boot of your car and clutched at your scarf for dear life. The sight was breaking you little by little. Was this going to be the last time you saw each other? The last time you ever stood this close?

He shut the door then turned to face you, eyes expressionless. Despite seeming so, however, the few weeks you had gotten to know him helped you in reading every single detail of him. You could see the sadness swimming in his beautiful grey waters.

"So, this is it, huh?" You were the first to speak, the first to bite the bullet.

It was so sad. You couldn't even see his whole face because of that damn mask.

Levi nodded, taking a step closer to you. Instinctively you took a hold of his gloved hand and he squeezed yours. "Thank you, for everything," he looked deep into your eyes as he spoke, his voice a little muffled. You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep yourself from crying.

He didn't just mean the stay.

"It was my pleasure. Really," you responded, albeit a little shakily. His thumb rubbed your palm a little and you couldn't help yourself. You shot forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in a desperate embrace.

Levi replied just as fast, holding you as close to him as he possibly could. "These few weeks were the best I've ever spent," you whispered next to his ear and you felt as his hold on you tightened. "Mine too," he said back.

Your eyes glazed over.

"I'm going to miss you so much," your voice cracked towards the end as you slowly pulled away to take one last good look at his face, the upper half of it. "So much," you repeated and he tilted his head. "I heard you the first time brat," he teased, but the tone he used was nothing like all the previous times.

It was weak. Defeated.

"But I'm going to miss you too."

The sound of the clock tower in the distance indicated that it was six in the afternoon. Levi had to go.

"Have a safe trip."

"Thank you."

Nothing else could be said. Whatever was uttered would not change the outcome. Your fates.

With one last squeeze of your entangled hands, you parted. Levi took a step away, then another, until he turned around and his back was facing you.

The tears finally fell from the corners of your eyes as you watched Levi disappear behind the airport glass doors. They rolled down your face and stained your mask, causing you to sneer behind it.

You couldn't chase after him, this was not a romcom where you ran through the airport just in time to kiss him under the gate and convince him to stay. You both were needed elsewhere, in different societies. Different worlds. 

All you wanted to do was fall onto your knees and cry, but you knew better than to breakdown, especially in public and during the pandemic. So with whatever strength you managed to gather, you unrooted yourself and forced your body to get into the car and drive home.

'You should be here with me,  
Baby, please come home'

The song on the radio couldn't depict your mood any better, so you turned it off.

And you thought 2021 would be your year. Pathetic.


	9. The chipmunk song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end. I'm tearing up. This chapter I think you're all going to like. Hope you enjoy <3

The office was almost deserted, save for a few janitors wiping the windows and mopping the floors.

Levi slugged his shoulders as he walked away from the elevator and to his office, eager to take his mask off once he was alone. The atmosphere was not pleasant inside the building and it was certainly colder than when he had last been here.

He noticed how all the windows were open, so the office could let the breeze enter and the germs to fly the fuck out. Slamming the door to his office shut, he ripped his mask off and breathed.

Eyes instinctively closed and Levi leaned his back against the glass behind him.

Everything felt so familiar, yet, there was something oddly different. His chest felt as if it had a hole struck to his heart, slowly bleeding out. Levi wasn't a fool, he knew it was because he had left you. He cared about you dearly, but he could not pursue whatever it was you had formed over the holidays.

"Dammit..." He sighed, before walking up to his desk and taking out his sanitiser to clean his hands as well as the surface. Just because there were cleaners doesn't mean they did a good job.

He sat down on his comfortable office chair and inspected his surroundings. It was all in order, every object was perched rightly, where Levi had left them before his departure. There was no dust, no disgusting particles that needed scrubbing.

Your face flashed at the back of his mind and Levi roughly turned on his computer. He did not have time for you. Stupid daydreams were all holiday-nonsense.

Speaking of holidays.

"Levi, you're back!"

Levi raised an eyebrow the moment Erwin's voice filled his office and he looked up from the screen to stare at those baby blues he wanted to hate but couldn't.

"Thought I'd have some time off after working in the holidays," Levi grumbled, not sparing the blond a glance as he went through some of his papers. "I thought so too," Erwin sighed, taking a seat opposite Levi. "But I guess life just got in the way, didn't it?"

The grip on the first folder Levi opened seemed to tighten. "I hate it when you don't keep your side of the bargain and you know it." Levi wasn't going to mask his disapproval of Erwin's orders. "You're one lucky bastard to have me as your employee."

Erwin stared at his subordinate sceptically, as if inspecting him all over. Eventually, he settled to lean into his chair and drape one arm over the back of it. "You've changed," Erwin concluded, which earned an eyebrow raise from Levi. "Changed?" The raven couldn't help but ask.

"Yeah," the blond dragged the word before flicking his eyes to land on the bag Levi had brought with him. "You don't seem to have that bite you always have when I reschedule your programme."

At his words, Levi rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's because I'm used to it by now?" Erwin was always talking like this as if he were a behaviour analyst or something. "Maybe you're just tired from your trip?" Erwin continued, picking up on Levi's silence as a queue to go on. "-or perhaps something happened on that said trip?"

Levi's previous document browsing was instantly halted and he snapped Erwin a warning look. "Alright, what the hell is it that you want?"

"Can't I just check in on my best friend?"

The narrowness of Levi's eyes obviously showcased just how unbelievable Erwin was acting. A small smile played on the blond's lips and he huffed out a chuckle. "It's just that I heard from Hange how you connected quite... a lot with the woman you stayed with."

Levi hadn't expected for that to escape his lips. "I wanted to know if you were okay with the separation," he finished, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Your face appeared in Levi's thoughts once again and he frowned evidently. "I'm... alright, I suppose."

Hesitancy was never something that Levi had, so when Erwin heard the reluctant reply from his friend he studied his expression carefully. "Just how close did you two get?"

The questions were getting too personal and Levi wasn't liking how Erwin was prying in his business. "Why should I tell you?" Came Levi's sharp tongue. He didn't want to continue having this conversation. He didn't want to be reminded of you.

"Just curious," Erwin raised his hands up in defeat before letting them fall back in his lap. "I want to make sure that you're at top shape for our next project. We had some offers from outside which I need you to check out."

"I got the memo," Levi murmured as he went through a few pages of the file he had in his hands.

Erwin clasped his palms together before standing back up. "Great! Once you go through all that I will be emailing you exactly what needs to be done."

There was silence from Levi's side and Erwin took it as his time to leave him be. However, he couldn't help but worry about his friend as he noticed how his eyes drooped a little from what he could only describe as sadness.

...

"Hey, Lee! If you want, I got some leftover turkey from my mum's. It's so good! She didn't burn it this year!" Hange slammed the fridge door shut as she balanced three different coloured containers in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"Not hungry," he grumbled out, looking through his phone gallery in an attempt to make space on the damn device. Stupid iPhones and their little storage.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure that a turkey sandwich will be really good right now," Hange taunted as she slapped a piece of bread on a plate then proceeded to lather it with gravy. "No." Was Levi's final answer and Hange emitted a low sigh.

Erwin had talked to Hange about Levi's odd behaviour at the office. He wasn't as snappy and hyperalert as the previous year. He had lost that little glint in his eyes which depicted his true emotions.

They had both come to the conclusion that it was because he had had to come back home. Hange didn't realize just how strong of a relationship you and Levi had formed until two days ago when she had found Levi attempting to make a blend of tea in the kitchen for only to fail miserably and curse all over.

Hange had recognised the scent of it almost instantly. It was one of your blends, the one you used to make back at university when you and Hange would stay up at night to study for finals.

Why would Levi even try to recreate something like that when he had a huge collection of different kinds of tea to choose from? That was a question that plagued Hange that whole day until she came to one simple conclusion.

He missed you.

Levi missed you and wanted nothing more than to be with you. He had strong feelings, stronger than his actual physical strength, that he was trying to conceal under the necessacity that was work. Or that was what Levi told himself.

Hange peeked at Levi's slouched form on the couch and was able to look at what was on his phone's screen, for only to smack her lips together.

Of course, it had been a picture of the two of you in the snow.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Hange stomped over to Levi with a sudden determination she did not know she obtained.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" Hange asked and Levi looked up from his phone after quickly changing the contents of it. "What are you even on about Four Eyes?"

Hange stomped her foot down in front of him then crossed her arms over her chest. "You want to be with her. Badly. Both Erwin and I can tell!" Her voice rose a few volumes and Levi couldn't help the furrow in between his eyebrows.

"No I don't-" "Yes, you do!"

Silence.

A staring contest commenced between the two roommates, one full of intensity whereas the other filled with annoyance. It took a few seconds, but, eventually, Levi hung his head back. "Look, I had a great time spending the holidays with your friend, but now I have to come back to the real world and-"

"Bullshit! You're doing this for Erwin, not yourself!"

Levi's eyes almost flew wide open at her claim, proving her words' worth. Her whole face dropped and she sat down beside him on the couch. "Levi, you don't owe him anything."

Her voice was soft, way calmer than her previous scolding. Levi didn't say anything, so she continued. "What happened on the battlefield was a duty, not something you're meant to dedicate your whole life to."

Flashbacks of that snowy day invaded Levi's head and he almost shivered. "You shouldn't feel obligated to serve Erwin as if you're some damn butler, ready to tend to any of his needs! You're your own person. Just because he saved your life it does not mean you should put everything aside for him."

She smiled gingerly at him and patted his shoulder. "You're the one who owns you. Besides, it's not like Erwin expects for you to follow him throughout your entire lives."

Levi had never thought of the day when he would consider actually leaving his friend's side. All these years Levi felt as if he was in Erwin's debt and that the only way he could ever repay him was by offering to work by his side until he could no longer do so.

But then you came in the picture. You messed up with his emotions, his head. All his morals and beliefs were completely thrown out of the window. Levi had never been in love with anyone in his life, however, perhaps what he felt about you was just that. Love.

That powerful emotion scared the shit out of him. It was a whole other experience.

Instinctively, Levi reached out for the watch he kept in his pocket, stroking the metal once.

"It's not only that," Levi sighed, letting go of the watch hesitantly. "I... I don't know if she feels the same. If she... also loves me."

The l-bomb fell from his lips with such ease, it felt so natural to say it when it came to you. Levi never thought he'd see that day.

Hange couldn't mask her surprise at his words. "You guys are in that deep huh?" She murmured to herself and for some unexplainable reason, Levi tried hiding his face. He felt _ashamed_.

"It was just a couple of weeks, yet the two of us somehow clicked." Levi wasn't sure what he was saying, but it felt right. "I have never experienced something similar with anyone before."

The next line was so cheesy, so cliche, but it described the situation so perfectly, he had to say it.

"Hange... she completes me."

The way her eyes almost bulged from out of her skull received a scoff from Levi and the squeal she emitted could have deafened him. "Shut up Shitty Glasses! I don't even know if she feels the same way."

She smiled brightly, bouncing on the couch excitedly. "I can't believe it! This is incredible!"

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'm not going back to her, stupid." "Oh, yes you are!" Hange counterattacked, jumping on the couch once more. "You are going to fly to Maria and confess to her! Then she is going to confess too and you will kiss! A happily ever after will follow!"

"No. I'm not. She will be freaked out if I tell her I love her. It would be too damn soo-"

**_SLAP!_ **

Hange slapped her gravy covered bread in Levi's face, smothering him with the sauce all over. Levi froze, completely startled. _Had she just_... His eyes squinted tightly shut but the scowl curling his lips did not go unnoticed by Hange.

However, she did not pull away. "You are acting like such a baby! Man up and brace yourself for whatever consequence! Don't you want to know the truth?"

At that, he dismissed his want to slap Hange silly for what she had done. His whole body relaxed and he thought her words over. Yes! God, did he want to know! He loved you, he really did. The feelings he felt overwhelmed him to the point where he couldn't even function properly.

He missed you. He wanted you back, you in his arms and yours around him. Holding him close, making him feel safe. _Loved_.

Never had he thought there would be a day when he would feel more comfortable with another human being. Let alone someone who he didn't even know for that long.

It was settled. He had to see you again. He had to know.

The decision must have reflected on his face because Hange was grinning from ear to ear all of a sudden. That brought him back to reality and he tugged on Hange's wrist so hard, he almost broke it in the process. "Get this thing off of my face you shitty brat! I have to go wash up now."

His harsh words and actions did not deter Hange one bit as she watched Levi hurry up to stand up. But he did not go to the bathroom, he scurried to his room to prepare some essentials for his trip.

"HA! I knew I was going to change your mind! Erwin owes me a 20 now."

...

Another sigh escaped your nostrils as you leaned on your balcony's railing with a blanket around your shoulders. You were acting like such a depressed teenager, right after her boyfriend dumped her on prom night.

You couldn't help it though. Levi was someone who you connected so emotionally with, so deeply. You had never shared something like that with anyone before. Not Flynn or any past lover.

' _Christmas, Christmas time is near  
Time for toys and time for cheer  
We've been good, but we can't last  
Hurry Christmas, hurry fast_'

The song which was playing on your Bluetooth speaker was making your head hurt. You hated it, however, you thought that perhaps it could take your mind off of him.

Spoiler alert: It didn't seem to work.

You shut your eyes tightly and rubbed at them. Maybe if you just scrubbed hard enough the memories of these past weeks would erase themselves. A sniffle twitched your nose and you opened your eyes again. That didn't work either.

Were you destined to be alone? To always deal with heartbreak? It seemed like it. No one could stick around for lo-

"Good God, I leave for four days and this is what you listen to?"

Your head couldn't have turned any faster and for a moment you thought you had gotten whiplash.

Your heart seemed to stop beating.

At one moment you were on your balcony, gazing out at the city lights and having an existential crisis, then the next you were looking down at the pavement below to find the one person you couldn't wipe out of your thoughts.

"L-Levi?!" You couldn't believe it. There he was, in all his black attired glory. For a moment, you didn't recognize his voice because of his mask but when your eyes settled on his...

It was unmistakable. That was _your_ Levi underneath you.

Completely flabbergasted, you almost missed the way he rolled his eyes at your reaction but the fondness in them was not ignored. "Could you let me in? I'm freezing my ass out here."

You snapped out of your trance and almost slipped because of your scurrying to press the buzzer and grant him access inside.

The whole time he was climbing up the stairs to your floor, it made your your anxiety almost skyrocket.

Why was he here? Did he forget something? Was there something he wanted to say to you?

Goosebumps appeared on your forearms when you heard his footsteps at the end fo the hallway and when you finally saw him, you were suddenly rooted to your spot.

Both of you froze at the same time, just scrutinizing each other in a way as if you hadn't seen one another in decades. But in all truthfulness, it had only been a few days.

Levi was the first one to move and, for a second, your whole body tensed up. He approached you with a pace you had never seen Levi ever use. As if he was hurrying, running away from something.

You let him inside and you shut the door behind you. Still in complete disbelief, you eyed him up and down. "W-What are you doing here?" The first and most important question was placed.

Before anything else could happen Levi took a hold of your hands, and you almost jerked away because of how cold they felt. Had he not taken any gloves with him?

Your name slipped past his lips like honey, so warm and smooth, a complete contrast to how his touch felt on your soft skin. "I... I came back because..." Levi was struggling to find the right words to talk to you.

Levi had never been this nervous to talk to anyone in his entire life! During the flight to here, he had been practising over and over in his head what he would be saying to you, however, the moment he saw you, everything literally wiped itself from his memory.

A deep breath was sucked and you stared at Levi curiously. It was hard to believe that Levi was having a hard time talking to you.

"Listen. I'm shit with really expressing myself and I'm not here to be all cheesy and stuff but... I missed you. These four days we were apart I fucking missed you."

Your pupils were blown away.

A part of you had suspected something like that the moment you saw him again, nevertheless, you didn't want to give yourself false hope. It would be even more painful then.

Your lips parted as you tried to grasp at any words that could justify your feelings but Levi wasn't done.

"I know that... this relationship we formed so out of the blue was enjoyable and all, however, I know it meant something more. There was something deeper there. Don't you agree?" His gunmetal orbs were showing you so much hope, so much affection. It was almost agonizing to look at.

You licked your lips, but nothing could come out of them. Instead, you nodded your head slowly.

His orbs shined as if your confirmation fueled him with the courage to continue.

"I've never felt this way for anyone before. You literally butchered up my morals when it came to relationships and romance in general." At his words, you couldn't help but crack a small smile and he also quirked his lips up. "I... I love you and I feel that if we give this a try, this will last."

Your eyes glazed over at what he said and your mouth shaped into an 'o'. He _loved_ you? "Do you really mean that?" You were finally able to mutter something and, for a second, you expected for Levi to reply with a small scold since it seemed as if you were asking a stupid question.

In lieu of that, he nodded, tangling your fingers together and bringing you closer to him. "Yes. I want to be with you. I want to be with you, live with you, _love_ with you. I want to do anything and everything with you. Because... I really do believe we are meant to be together."

The tears could not be stopped. Who would have thought Levi to be such a romantic?

"God, Levi... you have no idea how happy this makes me feel."

"Show me then."

It took no time for the both of you to mould together and kiss. Lips connected and arms wrapped around each other. The cold dissipated almost instantly, as the fire between you reignited from before.

It was burning bright, brighter than it had done when you had first been together. Because this time, you knew you could actually keep it alive.

Levi's hands held you close to his body as your arms pulled on his neck to feel him even more. The kiss was becoming desperate, but you both needed to part to catch your breaths.

Linking foreheads, you stared into each other's eyes, studying them. "I love you too..." you smiled happily, face heating up as he also flashed you a tiny smile. Little did you know, his heart was beating like crazy against his ribcage. "I'm going to stay here, with you," he whispered and you nodded gratefully.

"Thank you..." You breathed out and he pecked your lips before pulling you in for a hug. Your eagerness to hug him back showed, which caused him to chuckle huskily. Finally, you were back in his arms, just were you belonged.

You both rocked side to side for a little while, his hand stroking up and down your back until his voice rumbled next to your ear. "Can we please turn that Godforsaken song off? It's getting on my last nerve."

You hadn't even realized the Chipmunks were still playing in the background, too engrossed in your little moment together. Since you had put it to play on a loop, the high-pitched voices sang over and over again.

With a small giggle, you reluctantly pulled away to turn off the speaker as well as shut the balcony doors. When you turned around, your eyes widened as Levi dangled something over his head.

"Hange gave me this, said I'd need it when I saw you."

His voice was so devoid of the previous emotions, the sentence seemed so hilarious to you. "But we already kissed," you pointed out with an arched eyebrow, smiling widely as he stepped closer until the mistletoe was also over your head.

"Don't care, I'm using it to get another one." Before you even got the chance to retaliate, let alone speak another word, his arm was already pulling at your waist and he was kissing you with the same fervour as before.

All inhibitions were thrown out of the window and you both ended up falling on the couch, smiling and laughing together.

It seemed, in the end, as if 2021 would be a good year after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God! They were reunited! What a surprise :O
> 
> On a serious note, yall, don't tell me you didn't expect this lmao. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter quite a lot! Hange slapping Levi with her gravy sandwich, I'd love to see that come true honestly. Also, the chipmunk song XD. It gets on my nerves if I listen to it more than three times. I feel Levi, I really do. 
> 
> What did you think about the reuniting moment? Did you guys want them to end up together? Did you think Reader was going to be the one who would go to Levi? I definitely want to know what you guys felt about this chapter!
> 
> The last chapter is going to be something like an epilogue, however, I am going to make it as long as possible. So far it's at 2k+ and I haven't even gotten to the part I want.
> 
> I'm going to miss this fic, it was really fun to write. But everything must come to an end at some point ughhh.


	10. Shake up Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's you guys! This is the final chapter sniff. I'll be saying more at the endnotes. For now, enjoy this!

_One year later_

"You nervous?" You sure were.

"No," Levi shrugged his shoulders, tucking his scarf into his jacket so it kept him warm. "It's not the first time I meet the 'family', you know."

You scoffed, biting your lip worryingly. Levi wasn't exactly the type of guy parents wanted their daughters to bring home. He certainly wasn't some punk, criminal kind that would cause parents to consider whether they had raised their child to make the right choices, but... still.

"I'm still pretty surprised they wanted you too," you mused, leaning in closer to Levi's warmth as you neared your mother's house. "Considering a stranger lived with you during a pandemic for a whole year and became your boyfriend in less than a month, I think they'd like to meet me."

You rolled your eyes but didn't pull away. In fact, you only tightened your grip on his arm as you finally arrived. "Well..." You took in a deep breath then turned to face Levi. He was calm and collected, nothing compared to what you felt on the inside.

"Here goes nothing." You knocked on the door three times before hearing voices from the other side.

...

"Oh hello, darling!" Your mother pulled you in for a bear hug and you couldn't help but embrace her tightly, a big and nervous smile on your face. You had missed her so much. "Hi mum!" You whispered in her ear and her arms only tensed.

It took a few seconds but soon you were released from her and you took a step back to motion to Levi. Her eyes landed on his face curiously.

"Mum, this is Levi. My boyfriend-"

"I know exactly who you are!" Your mum extended her arm and took his palm in both of hers, shaking it excitedly. "It's so lovely to finally meet you Levi! I would have loved to have met you sooner but the circumstances weren't the best," she chuckled lightly and Levi nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs.-" "Please, call me mum!"

Both yours and Levi's eyes flew wide open at her statement and you nudged your mother's elbow gently. "Mum, don't you think it's a little soon for-" "Nonsense! If he makes you happy, he is considered family!"

Your mother probably didn't notice but Levi's eyes softened at her kind gesture. You could tell he was already warming up to her.

"Quick, let's get you two both inside! It's freezing out here," your mother opened the door further and you both entered the cosy little house which had been your whole childhood. A big smile spread across your lips as you took in your surroundings.

"God, did I miss this," you sighed and Levi looked at you. "It's homey," he commented and your mother clasped her hands happily. "Glad you like it! The decorations took me forever to hang up but it was worth-"

"YOU'RE HERE!"

Before any one of you could react, strong arms lifted you from off the ground and crushed you against a broad chest. You squealed, letting go of Levi's hand immediately as you were suffocated by none other than your brother. "Hey big b-bro!" You gasped out when he squeezed a bit more.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, my little sis," he murmured in your hair and you relaxed in his hold. "I missed you too..."

Levi watched from the sidelines the whole exchange, glad that he had agreed to join this Christmas invitation. Your mother scrutinized Levi, noticing how enchanted he seemed as he looked at how you and your brother were greeting each other.

"You are going to see a lot of that here," she whispered to Levi and he cocked an eyebrow at her curiously. "Ever since their father passed away he has been very protective over her." A chuckle followed her next statement. "He felt as if he had to fill his shoes and act as the father figure."

Could this get any more wholesome? Levi was not used to such sweetness in a singular moment.

Eventually, you pulled away from your brother, to present Levi to him. An uneasy grin suddenly replaced your relaxed smile. "This is Levi, my boyfriend." You introduced with a little shakiness in your voice.

Levi took the hint. He extended his arm to shake your brother's, the latter towered over Levi's form. "You're the one who got into my sister's pants huh?"

A gasp escaped you and you smacked your brother's bicep, feeling your entire face explode from embarrassment. "Don't say stuff like that!"

Levi didn't seem phased, however. In fact, he considered your brother a challenge. "I also got into her heart, or so it seems." The confidence in his tone sent a shiver down your spine as he gazed at your brother's eyes. "I've learnt that if she doesn't like something, she doesn't deal with it. In other words, I believe I'm in the safe after sticking with her for this long."

Your brother smirked lightly, finally taking Levi's hand and shaking it. "I like your cockiness but you ain't using that to always get your way with my sister, right?"

"No, he doesn't," you chimed in. "I'm usually the one calling the shots. I threaten him with my tea." At your remark everyone laughed, even Levi curled his lips in amusement. "Not always, of course." He shrugged his shoulders and you shook your head with a small huff.

"Alright you kids, go to the living room. I'm just preparing the finishing touches so you go play or whatever it is you do these days," your mum ruffled your hair before leaving into the kitchen. You just chuckled.

"Come on, let me take you on a tour of the house first," you suggested, tugging on Levi's arm to guide him towards the upstairs. "Oh hell no," your brother intervened, grabbing your shoulder. "There's no way I'm letting you two be alone in a bedroom. I'll show him around, you go help mum."

Your jaw dropped at his words. And you wanted to show Levi your teenage room. Maybe even steal a kiss or two while at it.

Okay, you understood your brother's point. "I'm sorry, but where do you think we'll be sleeping tonight?" You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. "We'll be sleeping together you know-" "Don't remind me," your brother scoffed as he began to climb up the staircase.

"Come on Levi, I gotta know what type my sister is up to now."

Levi shrugged at you before following your brother up. "You're a traitor," you mouthed at him but he just shook his head with a playful roll of his eyes.

A small smile planted itself on your lips as you heard how excited your brother sounded at the prospect of showing someone his old bedroom. He had a ton of shit in there. Mostly consoles and posters.

Turning around, you opted to take your brother's suggestion and go into the kitchen.

"Didn't I tell you to sit in the living room, dear?" Your mother cocked an eyebrow at you as she checked the turkey in the oven. "Yeah, well your firstborn abducted my man and took him up for probably an interrogation. Good thing Levi is a hard nut to crack," you smiled while leaning against the counter.

She shook her head with a little laugh then pulled her mittens off to get to finish the sauce. "How have you been?"

Your eyes softened as you reminisced over how the past year had been like. It had been tough, no shit. The day Levi had come to confess his love to you was when you started working on building a life together.

Levi searched for a new job, you organized the apartment a lot better to fit both of you after some of his stuff had been brought. The pandemic did no favours for anyone and thankfully Erwin knew that, meaning he let Levi keep his job until he could find another one.

You actually got to meet Erwin, well— _on videocall_. Hange was also there and the four of you had the best time talking. It was obvious that Levi was going to miss them and you even confronted him about it. He brushed it off and told you that he wanted to stay with you in Maria, as it was your hometown and your family lived here.

He was very considerate, and the general living conditions could not have been any more perfect.

"I've been great," you smiled, playing with one of your sleeves, "Levi and I are very comfortable at my apartment, although, we were thinking of maybe moving to a bigger place." She nodded at your words before wiping her hands on her apron. "We kept each other busy during quarantine, so we didn't get to feel depressed."

A hum left your mother's lips but you didn't quite register it. "In fact, quarantine helped a lot in getting us even closer. We talked and talked, I think I know him better than myself," you remembered all the days you both would just lay in bed and stare at the ceiling, the warmth of his body keeping you cosy.

"Sure, he can seem like an old grump at times, that's the style he likes to wear, but... deep down, or at least behind that mask he seems to sport, he is the sweetest, most caring and considerate partner. He can also be romantic if he tries to and very funny when he lets loose, maybe after a drink or two he'll even crack a smile-"

You turned around to face your mother, who was looking at you with a knowing glint in her eyes. The word-vomit died on your tongue when you saw her expression and you looked at her with obvious confusion. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You really love him, don't you?" She sighed as if struggling to let go of some invisible weight from off her shoulders. Your eyebrows furrowed together. Instead of feeling flustered by her question, you couldn't help but wonder why she was refraining from getting something off her chest. "Of course I do. We've been over this on the phone."

Throwing a rag over her shoulder, she leaned against the counter opposite you. "At first, when you had explained to me the whole situation, it looked to me as if... this was some sort of rebound," she explained reluctantly as she worried her lip with her teeth.

You understood from where she was coming from, however, you wanted to reassure her that this was not the case with Levi. As you were parting your lips to voice your thoughts she beat you to it.

"I now know it's not the truth. I mean, if he had been you wouldn't be together for a year now," she shrugged her shoulders and you relaxed yours. "It's just that... I had had my doubts. You can't really blame me, I had never met the guy! And you also started this whole relationship in barely two maybe three weeks."

What she was saying was normal. She had the right to worry about her baby girl. Especially after learning she had been living with a stranger during a pandemic, for only to pursue a relationship with him. The first time she heard it, she had almost gotten a heart attack.

Good thing your brother had been by her side to help her through the shock.

"He looks like a good guy, and the fact that he came to live with you and not the other way round makes me like him even more," she winked cheekily and you chuckled, nodding a little. "Yeah, but I do feel guilty sometimes. He does miss his friends."

"Well, he should have known better, what else can I say?" Your mother patted your shoulder before kissing your cheek and proceeding in getting dinner ready.

A pregnant silence took over the kitchen as you contemplated whether you should voice your feelings out loud. If you couldn't with your mother, to who would you?

"I really think he's the one," you muttered softly, face heating up once saying those words. There was a small pause before you continued. "I don't think I can imagine a life without him in it. Without him being by my side."

Your mother spared you a side-glance, eyes welling-up in the process, unbeknownst you. "Then don't let him go, darling," she responded with a gentle whisper and you hugged your mother from behind in appreciation. "I won't."

...

"Boys! Dinner is being served!" You helped set up the table as the others were still preoccupied upstairs. _Just what the hell were they even doing?_ You couldn't help but wonder.

Your mother emerged from the kitchen and brought the turkey, placing it at the centre of the table.

It was the 26th of December. You and Levi had decided to spend his birthday together at your apartment then have the Christmas dinner with your family the next day. You figured it would have been too overwhelming to meet your family for the very first time on his birthday.

"Damn mum, it smells incredible!" Your brother said as both he and Levi descended from the staircase. You walked up to Levi and looped your arm around his elbow, guiding him towards the dining table. He didn't stop you.

Sitting down beside each other, you looked at the three faces you loved so much. Your hand entangled with Levi's and you smiled at everyone. "I missed you all so much," you said softly and your mother took your other hand from across the table. "We all did," she murmured, her eyes glancing at Levi for a split second.

"Thank you for being there for my daughter. You became her pillar throughout this difficult time." Her words warmed your heart and you could tell it also warmed Levi's. His mask of indifference slipped off for a few precious beats and he smiled fondly at you. "Of course."

The whole meal was amazing. you hadn't realized you had missed your mother's cooking so much until the moment you tasted the food. All the while, your touch brushed against Levi's callous hands and his on yours.

It felt as if everything was a dream.

You were back in the comfort of your childhood home. Your mother and brother were here with you, alongside your lover. There was no pandemic separating you, nothing keeping your heart broken apart in three different directions.

This day couldn't get any better.

...

"Where are you taking me?" Levi finally asked after a few minutes of walking in the snow. Dinner had ended about an hour ago and, since everyone was too stuffed to do anything, you decided it was the perfect opportunity to show Levi your most sacred, most favourite place in the world.

"You'll see," you giggled, snuggling closer into his side as the cold caused shivers to run up and down your spine.

The crunching underneath your boots comforted you and the little rays of sunshine peeking from behind the clouds made you smile as you neared your destination.

"This is where I used to escape to whenever I felt like needing to hide from the world," you explained just as you spotted the entrance. Vines dangled from a tall tree and they were threatening to fall off because of the snow freezing and weighing them down.

You stopped walking and untangled yourself from Levi. "Do you trust me?" You asked while inspecting his facial expressions closely. Levi quirked an eyebrow, snorting softly. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have let you drag me out here, now would I?"

His answer pleased you and you clutched his gloved hand, before pulling him through the half-dead vines.

The smile that grew on your face couldn't have been more obvious.

Huge trees circled you both, closing you off from the rest of civilization. It was a small space, not tiny enough to make you feel claustrophobic but enough to make you feel cosy. You could see the sky from above you, the clouds passing by over your heads.

There was a tree stump piled with lots of snow on top and you grinned childishly. You tugged on Levi's arm and took him to it.

You hadn't yet taken in Levi's expression, but by the way, he was not complaining, you could tell he fairly liked this. "This is where we always build the snowman," you showed him and finally faced him. Levi's face was neutral, from his eyes, however, you knew that he was pleasantly surprised.

"And I'll get to join you this year?"

"Yes, you will!" You hopped once in excitement and Levi could not hide his amusement any longer. He cracked you one of his beautiful, tiny smiles and for a second, you almost forgot how to breathe. How he still had this effect on you despite being with him for a whole year was beyond you.

With that in mind, you pulled him in for a kiss and he let you gladly, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your name slipped his lips breathlessly and you hummed, knowing he wanted to tell you something.

"There's something I've been wanting to ask you for quite some time now." His voice is laced with a certainty which makes your insides stir.

Before you could register what was going on Levi had knelt down before you, eyes never leaving yours as he did so. Pupils were completely blown away and your mouth went agape as your brain processed what his actions really meant.

_No..._

"You know I'm not good at this, even if you say I can be a natural at times," Levi breathed out, cheeks flushing evidently; from the cold or nervousness, you did not know. "But I am going to try, for you. I-"

"OH MY GOD YES!" Your sudden cry shocked Levi and he froze for a second at your outburst. He blinked a couple of times, taken aback, before a smirk spread on his lips. "You stupid brat, you didn't even let me finish-" "I don't care!" You gasped out, feeling tears pricking at your eyes.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and fell on top of him, both of you landing in the snow underneath you. "Of course I will marry you!" You peppered his cold face with warm kisses and he chuckled at your excitement, all nerves felt from before evaporating.

"I'm really glad. Now, we better get up before we both end up with hypothermia."

At his words, you scrambled to your feet but didn't let the moment cease. You jumped on him and kissed him passionately, tears trickling down your face as the both of you embraced. Levi held you close, tight and with longing, feeling relieved and thankful for getting to be with you.

The woman he loved.

The one person he considered his soulmate.

The only one who could mend his pain, frustrate him to no ends and make him smile all at the same time.

His everything.

"Thank you," he whispered when he got to slip the ring on your finger. "Thank you for everything."

_'I'm gonna show them  
So they will know then  
Their love will grow and  
They believe again'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! 
> 
> Jesus Christ that scared even me. I'm going to miss this fic so much. It was SO much fun to write. And there are parts which I believe are some of my best writings ever! (I know some were quite cheesy but I had too hehe)
> 
> I know it wasn't anything that stands out from millions of fics out there, which some are like so much better, but the fact that you came and read it; I'm really grateful. Thank you so much for reading this the whole way through
> 
> I will be going back to writing One Chance, as well as continue to update requests. Ughhhh I love you guys so much. Thank you for your support. Please comment, your words only fuel me to keep going :)


End file.
